


I Can Change What You See

by devon, Larrygustavsson



Series: I Can Change What You See [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Royalty, Smut, prince!harry, waiter!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon/pseuds/devon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in a small coffee shop, his life changes when Prince Harry walks in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so thanks so much to Hunter beta-ing this! and Thanks to Devon, this is inspired on our roleplay and an AU Meme, anyway hope you like it! this is part 1 of 2! and the title is from the song awake my soul by mumford and sons

“Hello! Welcome to Nude Espresso, my name is Louis. How can I help you?” a bubbly voice asked, with a smile to match - one that could light up the whole room. He had a brilliant tan and the most gorgeous, blue eyes Harry found himself staring into. This Louis guy was short - at least compared to Harry - and had quite feminine features from the shape of his face to the curve of his body, but at the same time the stubble on his chin added a masculine charm, something Harry found quite unique. He stood expectantly at Harry’s table, but not at all like he was too busy to be there, which Harry appreciated.

Harry cleared his throat and reached to run a hand through his soft, brown curls, giving him a charming smile, and almost forgetting all of his worries.

“Hello, Louis,” he said, posh accent leaking through and back arched way too straight to be a normal person - his movements were graceful, controlled. “I actually don’t know anything about this lovely place, so I don’t know what to ask for,” he admitted, smiling sheepishly. The menu was complicated, he usually only drank tea. “Could you recommend me something, Louis?” he asked.

Louis smiled at that, the stranger’s voice was so deep, slow and seductive - he was sure he always got his way with that voice. “Oh, well I really love the white chocolate and cinnamon latte,” Louis said still smiling, trying not to stare too obviously at that crooked, dimpled smile, “and you should order a pastry since Alice just finished them and they’re warm.”

He was talking way too fast, something Harry wasn’t used to. He chuckled at the boy and nodded, taking off his glasses and brushing his curls away, making Louis gasp.

This boy he had not very subtly been gawking at was Harry from Wales, his Royal Highness. Louis was in shock and didn’t know what to do, so he did what his mother taught him when he was little and bowed to him. “Your Royal Highness,” he said, still in absolute shock. What would Prince Harry be doing here in a cheap cafe when Louis was sure Harry could get better and fresher coffee in the palace.

He had ran away from his security again. Everyone knew Harry had quite the reputation. He was always partying and sleeping around with high class business men's daughters, fashion models, royals, and even celebrities. Harry was what most magazine’s called a man whore, but Louis felt bad even thinking about it because he was the prince of his country.

Harry smiled at the boy’s antics. “Please don’t bow, I’m trying to escape from that kind of stuff,” Harry explained a bit awkwardly. He had been taught how to talk to the people, how to always have a conversation, how to behave, how to sit, how to eat, how to dress, even how to breathe (always with the nose - never use mouth since it’s noisy and not prince like).

Louis relaxed when Harry said that, he was a very friendly person and he never took things too seriously, so now he could do that and could pretend Prince Harry was just Harry. So he smiled his smile again, taking a weight off of Harry’s shoulders. 

 

-

“You’re going to get me in trouble, Harry!” Louis said, laughing as he sat down in front of Harry.

Harry had kept going back to the cafe after that first visit. Whether it was for the pastries or coffee, but more likely that he liked talking to Louis. Louis and Harry became friends in a second, there was a connection that neither of them could explain, but didn’t think about a lot to get to the bottom of it either.

“I'm in working hours and my boss already hates me,” Louis whined as Harry just snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Louis, I’m the prince of this country, you can just tell him I ordered you to,” he said laughing.

Louis rolled his eyes, but nodded with a wide smile. He couldn’t believe Harry was actually sneaking out to come to this café, he must like the pastries in here which Louis didn't really question. From what Harry had told him, the palace absolutely sucked.

Harry sighed when his phone rang again and looked at the screen; it was Paul, his bodyguard, but more like a father to Harry since he and the king had a tough relationship. He denied the call with a grimace. He had a polo match today that he was avoiding today because he really wasn’t in the mood to grab a mallet and jump on a horse, he’d rather stay here and learn more about Louis and his life, about their differences. It was an amazing and unknown world out here for Harry.

“I have a Polo match today,” Harry said regretfully. He usually didn’t speak much at these meetings, he just listened to Louis ramble on and on about everything. Harry loved it, he especially loved to learn about Louis and his family’s traditions - like Sunday dinner with his family or how much he played with his sisters even if Louis was a busy college student. He learned Louis had a huge personality paired with a lot of friends at UNI, but his two closest friends were Niall and Stan and Harry wanted nothing more than to meet them too.  
“Really?” Louis asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up. “I’ve never seen a polo match before, not even on the tele! I just know you ride a horse, right? Do you have horses?” Louis asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink that he had made himself.

Harry chuckled and nodded at his question, staring at how Louis literally talked with his eyes - they were so expressive. “Yeah, there’s mallets and balls involved,” he said, wiggling his brows suggestively. After all, Harry was a cheeky teenager, no matter his position.

Louis almost spat his drink and started laughing. “Balls, you say? Sounds like a lovely game! Mallets and balls, maybe I’ll start practicing that sport then!” Louis giggled as Harry laughed as well, just with his laugh more controlled and nothing like Louis’ loud laugh.

“I bet you’d look hot riding a horse,” Harry said in a lighter tone. Louis somehow always made him laugh and feel better about himself.

Louis blushed at that before putting on a smirk. “I look hot doing anything, dear Harold,” he said with a wink, smiling at Harry - that smile that melted Harry’s heart.

Harry wasn’t sure about his feelings towards Louis yet. He knew that Louis was gay, he had told Harry himself, but he wasn’t sure about his own sexuality. What he did know is that he had dreams about ravishing Louis - sometimes even just cuddling him, he wondered if Louis looked as cute as he did when he laughed as when he slept, he wondered if he talked at night, he even wondered how his house looked. Harry was so curious about every single aspect of Louis’ life and he wanted to learn all about the curvy boy.

“I don’t doubt that,” Harry said smirking and looking around. He saw Paul outside though and cursed under his breath, he was supposed to be hiding right now. “I was wondering,” he said quickly, turning to smile charmingly at Louis. The shorter boy nodded his head for Harry to go on. Harry was so nervous he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask Louis, he tried to hide it though by running a hand through his chocolate curls. “How about a date?” he asked, placing his elbows on the table and leaning in seductively.

Louis eyes widened, he honestly wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t expecting a prince - who he thought was straight - to ask him out on a date. Ask him, Louis the waiter. Louis choked on his tea for a second and looked at Harry wide-eyes. “Are you serious?” he asked.

This wasn’t a reaction Harry was used to, since everyone always fell on their knees for him, quite literally. He swallowed nervously, why did this commoner make him feel this way. But then again, Louis wasn’t just a commoner. Louis was Louis, that was the only way Harry could describe him.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Harry asked leaning even closer, his face a few inches away from Louis’ perfectly sculpted one, making the shorter boy blush at the proximity. “I’ll take you to this nice restaurant I know, our chef used to work there.” He was talking slowly and deep, hiding how nervous he really was and focusing on Louis’ eyes and lips. Harry couldn’t wait, he wanted to kiss those lips so badly, they looked so kissable.

Louis looked Harry in the eyes, trying to find any hint of hesitation but there was none, did Harry really mean it? Louis let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in and nodded with pink cheeks. “Y-yeah, alright,” Louis answered, smiling again and Harry’s heart melted once again.

Harry smiled wide and nodded, standing up gracefully, fixing his jacket. “This Thursday at seven I’ll pick you up, just send me your address,” Harry said smugly and a lot more confident. If he was being honest, he just wanted to jump around and tell the world that this gorgeous, amazing boy just agreed to go on a date with him.

Louis smiled and nodded. “I will, good luck in your match,” he said, standing up as well.

Harry smiled as well, something he seemed to always be doing now, and kissed the back of Louis hand. “See you soon,” he said, with that voice that made Louis insides twist. He watched Harry walk outside and meet a buff man before then getting inside a black limo, figures.  
-  
Harry was so nervous. This wasn’t usual, he always had this charming confidence that made girls fall head over heels for him, but there was something about Louis. Maybe it was that he didn’t always remind him that he was prince and he liked that, Louis made him feel like a normal teenager.

Harry parked in front of Louis house. He wasn’t really allowed to drive and his security was following him because, well, he was prince, but he didn’t want to scare Louis. He had talked to Gemma, the only family member he liked, about it and he told her about Louis and she just smiled. She wanted her brother to be happy, to feel like he belonged because even if Harry was a hit with all the ladies, he mostly kept to himself and she knew he felt like an outsider sometimes.

Harry checked his breath one last time before walking to Louis’ front door. The house was so tiny and it made Harry’s heart swell in endearment, it looked like his play house he owned when he was a kid. He ran his hand through his unruly curls one last time and knocked Louis door.

“My baby is going on a date” Jay said, fixing Louis’ hair with her thumb lovingly.

Louis had an amazing relationship with his family. Ever since he could remember he’s been incredible close to his mother, she was his best friend and was always so supportive of him, especially after he came out. Everyone in school turned against him, but Jay was there every step of the way, supporting her son like he had supported her the day Louis’ father left.

Louis whined jokingly. “Mum, you are so embarrassing,” he said, swatting her hand away when he heard the knock. He gasped and blushed, “Oh God, Mum, he’s here!” He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, ignoring Lottie as she laughed at him quietly.

“You’re acting like a girl, Lou,” she teased as Phoebe, who was just 7 years old and should’ve known better, opened the door while Louis was fixing his suspenders.

“Are you coming for Louis?” she asked, smiling up at Harry, not realizing he was the Prince of England, but there was a loud gasp coming from the living room.

“Louis!” Jay hissed, walking to Louis as Harry smiled awkwardly and waved at the little girl. “You didn’t tell me that Harry Styles was taking you on a date!” she exclaimed, as quietly as he could as Louis looked down

“Didn’t think it was important! Anyway he’s here, have to go, love you, Mum,” Louis said, not really wanting to explain anything right at that moment. He kissed her cheek and walked to Harry, meeting a charming, dimpled smile

“Hey,” Harry said as Louis closed the front door behind him, feeling Harry’s eyes burning holes into him the entire time, but Harry couldn’t help it, Louis was just so God damn pretty.

Louis smiled and bit his lip, cursing himself for acting like a smitten schoolgirl. “Hi,” he replied as Harry lead him to his car, even opening the door for Louis like a proper gentleman, but Louis didn’t get in quite yet. He stopped and stared at Harry’s car, gasping and taking the bright red, expensive car in. “You have a Ferrari?” Louis all but yelled, though he should’ve figured. Harry was the richest man alive, he literally owned the ground they were standing on.

Harry shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, its not a big deal honestly,” he muttered as Louis finally got inside the car, looking around at the seats and everything inside the car - it was so perfect and Louis fell in love immediately.

Harry let out a nervous breath. He could do this, it wasn’t like Louis would bite him. He walked back to the driver’s seat side, signaling Paul that they were ready to go before getting in. He looked over at Louis, who still looked so amazed by the car, making Harry chuckle.

“It’s just a car, Lou,” Harry said, buckling his belt and starting the car, hearing the roar of the motor. Louis swore that was the sexiest sound he’s ever heard. Harry smirked and he was about to say, 'I’ll let you drive it next time," or something along the lines, but what if Louis hated this date? He shook the thought out of his mind, he was Prince Harry Styles, obviously Louis wouldn’t reject him, but maybe that was what scared the curly haired boy the most. Since no one ever rejected him, it took no effort for him to take someone to bed, but Louis was, well, a boy and he was different from anyone Harry’s ever been with - he really didn’t want to screw up. 

They got into an easy, mindless conversation, mostly talking about music as Louis rambled on about The Fray. Harry took note on that too because if this date went, he was already planning on taking the boy next to him to a local concert - he could even have them play just for Louis and him. 

They arrived at the restaurant, though the had to go through the back since Harry needed to avoid negative press, and Louis looked around with wide eyes. Even the air seemed to smell posh in here. The place was so nice that Louis felt a bit intimidated by it, but Harry was none the wiser and fit right in.

He pulled Louis’ chair for him, again like a proper gentleman, making Louis’ heart swell even more. He wouldn’t admit out loud that he was falling for those luscious curls and incredible charm. Harry smiled at him and sat in front of the shorter boy, watching with a soft expression at the way Louis looked around, as if he was studying the place.

“Your Highness,” the chef bowed. Louis didn’t remember the chef’s name, but he was sure that he had seen him on TV before. This must be a very fancy place, but yet again, Harry was the prince and Louis should probably get used to it.

“Anton!” Harry greeted as the old chef smiled and barely glanced at Louis, making the smaller boy bite his lip and play with his own feet under the table.

“How can I serve you tonight my highness?” He asked as Harry looked at Louis with an encouraging smile.

“We still don’t know, let us look at the menu and if we want special requests, I’ll let you know,” Harry dismissed the man, Louis staring curiously because this was all so strange. Guards were sitting on the table next to their own and Louis found it kind of awkward honestly, but they need to keep the prince safe, Louis reminded himself. So he instead of fretting, he grabbed the menu and looked through it. It didn’t even have prices listed and Louis couldn’t even pronounce the names of the dishes. He started blushing slightly, thinking about how much easier it was to order your food in McDonald’s.

“Find something you like? He can make us anything really,” Harry said, looking nervously at Louis. He just wanted this night to go perfect, he wanted Louis to agree on a second date because Harry still had so much to learn about him.

Louis looked at the menu and sighed, “do they have burgers?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh slightly, making Louis hide behind the menu.

“Don’t make fun of me!” Louis whined playfully as Harry rolled his eyes at him. “I have no idea what to get, I can’t even understand the damn menu. So I’m just going to trust your taste.” He was still hiding behind the menu and Harry’s never seen anything so adorable.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Harry promised, still laughing softly at Louis’ antics.

“You’re a horrible date, Styles,” he teased, making Harry’s face fall and his body sit up straight.

“What?” Harry asked, looking at Louis to search for signs that he was just joking.

Louis stared at him seriously, but couldn’t hold it in, he burst out laughing loudly and shook his head. His laugh was way too loud for a quiet place though and people were turning their heads and gossiping under their breaths. Louis didn’t even care though and just kept on laughing. “Harry, I was just kidding,” Louis said, reaching to take a sip of his glass. He just turned 19, so of course he considered himself an expert when it came to alcohol, but honestly he’s had nothing more than vodka and rum. He knew nothing about the expensive wines, cognac, and other drinks people with class like Harry drank.

Harry relaxed when Louis said those words, a light smile gracing his face again.

They ordered Wagyu steak with Matsutake mushrooms for main course, after Louis had at least tried the caviar because Harry made him (it was disgusting). Louis and Harry talked through the whole course , learning more about each other and feeling so comfortable in each other’s company.

Harry’s never felt so connected and comfortable with someone, he’s usually tense with new people, always having to live up to their expectations and image a prince had to live to. But he liked this, he liked how genuine Louis was, how his laughs weren’t fake, and how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He even liked being genuine too, being able to rest his elbows on the table and do all those things he usually didn’t.

At dessert, Harry found out Louis was a huge fan of sweets. He took a long time sitting just staring at the menu trying to find something before Harry asked the chef to make them a special dessert that Louis ended up loving.

-

Now that the date was over, Harry was on Louis’ house steps, walking him to the door. He had seen it done in many cheesy movie, so he figured it was normal on dates.

Louis bit his lip and looked up at him when they reached his front door. “I had an amazing time, Harry,” he whispered.

Harry swelled with pride and leaned down, making his soft messy curls fall all over his face.

With a smile, Louis reached his dainty hand to brush Harrys curls away. How crazy, how many people can say they brushed the Prince’s hair away? Louis was a lucky man. He stared into Harry’s eyes, making his breath hitch with the feeling like there was nothing else in the world, just those two bright emerald eyes.

Harry felt exact the same way, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He stared down at him, eyes flicking to his thin lips, wanting to kiss the short boy so badly. He leaned in, his lips ghosting over Louis’ hesitantly.

Louis, of course, giggled and shook his head. Instead, he kissed Harry’s cheek and smiled. “Good night, Harry,” he whispered.

Harry’s eyes snapped open and his mind went blank. Louis didn’t kiss him? He just nodded in a daze and watched the other boy walk inside his house. This was new to Harry, especially after a date. He’s taken only one person to a date and that was one duchess his mother had chosen for him. Girls were all over Harry, he just had to look at them to get them in bed, but Louis… Not even a kiss?

Harry chuckled to himself, amused and ran his fingers across his own lips. Louis was an odd kid and Harry was falling for him. He liked actually having to try to get Louis’ attention. The idea of Louis just dropping his pants for the night made Harry cringe. He didn’t want to just fuck Louis, he wanted to cuddle him and watch him while he slept.

He wondered briefly if Louis would dream about him tonight, because Harry would surely dream about him.

-

On their next date, it was Louis' turn to choose where they would be going, so of course he chose McDonald’s. Louis would get Harry to eat McDonald’s if it was the last thing he would do.

It was getting harder to hide from press though, as there were numerous rumours about Harry dating someone - Louis couldn’t believe simself that they actually have been going out for several dates. They all said various famous names and linked them with Harry somehow, all women.

Louis found it amazing and had to remind himself he wasn’t dreaming it all up. Harry was actually an amazing guy, and Louis secretly hoped Harry would kiss him first already because he wouldn’t dare kiss a prince.

Louis smiled at himself through the mirror and went downstairs to wait for Harry. This would be their fifth date and he was really excited to show Harry McDonald’s. The Prince had claimed he had never ever eaten McDonalds before, making Louis gasp and think how horrible Harry’s life must be without it.

A knock on the door cut off Louis’ thoughts. His sisters and mother looked at him knowingly, making Louis’ cheeks turn a bright pink. He had also told Stan and Niall he met the prince and that he had been hanging out with him, but they just laughed at him, the pricks.

Louis opened the door with a smile to greet Harry, who was wearing some trousers and a button up with a few buttons undone. Louis bit his bottom lip, Harry was very beautiful and extremely hot, he had something that made Louis weak on his knees. Maybe it was his smooth, deep voice or how strong he looked or just how charming and dumb Harry could be. 

Harry smiled widely when he saw Louis and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t know much about relationships since the few girls he's dated before were just so his mother would stop bothering him or because he needed dates for ballroom dances. But he was standing here now, in front of the most beautiful creature Harry's ever seen. He rubbed Louis’ back slowly, he liked how much smaller Louis was and how he could cover all of his small frame. "Hey," he said, kissing Louis’ hair and pulling back, leaving Louis with red cheeks, something Harry found absolutely adorable. 

"Hi," Louis said, biting his bottom lip and looking up at Harry with a small smile.

"Since you are choosing the place today, you can drive," Harry winked, making Louis’ eyes widen.

"What?! Are you serious? You will let me drive your- oh god!" Louis gasped, staring at the beautiful red paint and rushing to the driver’s seat before Harry could change his mind.

Harry chuckled under his breath, getting in the passenger seat and smiling encouragingly at Louis. "Go ahead," he said waving his hand to the key that was already in place.

Louis grinned from ear to ear before starting the engine, hearing that beautiful roar. "Bloody Hell, Stan will be so jealous!" he cheered as he pulled out of his own driveway.

Harry stared at him in awe; Louis seemed so excited, he was always excited even for the smallest things and Harry absolutely loved that. Louis was always so curious and how he talked about finding life so beautiful. For once Harry was starting to do the same. 

-

Harry absolutely hated it. He hated the grease on his fingers as he attempted to take a bite of the burger, he hated the way the burger even left grease on his lips, and he hated the take taste of the meat. Was it even real? But Louis seemed to be enjoying himself, putting fries between the burger and the bread before taking a bite, even licking his fingers - which was so frowned upon in Harry’s house, you had to be insane if you were going to lick your fingers.

Louis smiled widely, biting into his burger. "Did you like it?" He asked, taking a sip of his coke and making Harry make a disgusted face. Where were Louis' manners? Didn't they teach him he shouldn't speak with a mouthful? 

"This tastes like crap, how can you even eat it?" Harry asked, staring at the burger as if it were alive.

Louis gasped like he was absolutely scandalized. "What? You don't like McDonald’s? Oh god! Take it back!" he exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "This isn’t even meat is probably plastic or something."

Louis snorted because that was probably the truth. "You’re really missing out, you know. This is heaven." He took another bite and gave Harry a cheeky smile, which Harry couldn't help but smile back at.

"Seriously, you have an awful taste in food," Harry said, wrinkling his nose as he looked around at the rest of the people in the restaurant.

"You don't know what you’re talking about, Harold!" Louis teased, "You're the one that eats fish eggs. I hope you feel bad! Have you watched Nemo? You are eating his siblings!"

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you even talking about Louis?"

"Nemo! Caviar!" He said, making Harry laugh even louder at his antics.

"Caviar is probably one of my favourite foods," Harry said laughing.

"You’re actually horrible, Harry,” Louis chastised, shaking his head in disbelief.

After Louis finished his burger and Harry threw his away (again making Louis shake his head), they asked for ice cream. It wasn’t that bad, but it still tasted very artificial. Harry didn't say anything though because at least it was edible.

They were talking and teasing each other when Louis suddenly smeared a bit of ice cream onto Harry’s nose, making Harry gasp and immediately reach to do the same to Louis. 

"You didn't just do that to a prince, Louis," Harry all but yelled in mock anger, pinning Louis’ hands before he could make a move to smear more onto Harry’s face. Harry smirked at the position and smashed his ice cream all over Louis’ face.

Louis let out a whine and wiggled to get free of Harry’s grasp. "This is so unfair! You can’t just pin me and do that, Harry! Taking advantage of your stupid broad shoulders! You will pay, I swear! Get o-"

Harry pressed his lips to Louis to shut him up. It was almost something involuntary and when he realized what he did, he was going to pull back, until he realized Louis was kissing him back. It took them both by surprise really, they both wanted each other, but they weren’t sure until now.

Harry slowly let go Louis’ wrists and brought his hands to Louis waist, tasting the ice cream and feeling something he’s never felt before. His heart exploded with something he couldn’t explain. He wanted to caress every inch of him, to take him and breathe him in because Louis was the most perfect human Harry’s ever met. His thin lips worked against Harry’s own, his dainty hands traveling to Harry’s curls, tangling his nimble fingers into them. It wasn’t a rushed kiss though because somehow they knew there would be more kisses - this wasn’t their last kiss, this was their first.

Louis pulled back when he needed air with red cheeks a small chuckle.

Harry smiled looking into his blue orbs, his own eyes bright and wild, getting lost in the blue waves that seemed to be crashing. Harry ended up breaking the silence though, with a cheeky, "I found a way to shut you up.

Louis smacked his arm playfully. "It’s still unfair," He insisted, kissing him again and not caring that people were staring at them. At their Prince kissing a person that wasn’t a girl - a person that was Louis. 

-

"Harold!” a sharp voice yelled, sounded especially angry echoing through the long corridors. “What is this?" his mother asked, shoving a page into Harry’s face.

Harry looked up from his own paperwork and frowned, looking at the picture on the magazine page. It was him it seemed, holding the back of Louis neck while they kissed.

Harry couldn’t help but smile a little at the picture itself though. He wanted so badly to show Louis off because he was someone to flaunt - he was absolutely perfect.

"Harold?" Anne asked again, getting impatient while waiting for an explanation.

"That’s me," Harry shrugged, like it was no big deal, and returned to his work.

Louis and Harry had been officially dating for a month now. Harry had been careful though and he now spent a lot of time at either Louis’ house or work, where cameras couldn’t find them. Though once they did go on date to the movies, even though Harry claimed he had a theater that was much cleaner. The picture his mother was showing him was exactly from that day. They were already heading home, but Harry had pulled Louis into a kiss. Between giggles and kisses, they never even realize that the picture was taken. If he had known, Harry would’ve paid for the pictures the way he did in McDonald’s. But this time both of them were unaware and in love.

Harry snapped away from his thoughts when his mother coughed pointedly, looking at Harry for a more broad explanation. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Not like you care, Mum."

Anne frowned down at him before quipping, "You will have a talk with your father then."

Harry had a horrible relationship with his father for lack of better words. He hated him because he always seeked for his approval, but never got it. His father always favored Gemma. He never liked Harry and Harry hated him, so the feeling was mutual. He had even sent Gemma to boarding school so she wouldn’t be so close to Harry. Sure they pretended to have a lovely relationship for the media, after all, they were the royal family, but if only the papers knew.

Harry waited for his mother to go before he took out his phone and called Louis.

Louis was soft and cuddly and always knew how to calm Harry down. His voice was so velvety, he always knew what to say to make it right.

Harry told Louis about the papers and Louis told him he saw them that morning, then what they should do about it. Louis was out and proud, but Harry wasn’t.

They were royals and they were seen as heavily religious, but Harry didn’t want to hide Louis any longer. So he told him it was okay for them to go out wherever they wanted to now, though he would just have to wait for his father’s reaction.

\- 

The first time Harry snuck Louis into the palace was a laugh for both of them. Harry told every guard and servant to not tell on them as they walked in silence towards Harry’s room, Harry guiding Louis by holding his hips.

It was night, so Louis couldn’t really appreciate the palace, but from what he could see in the dim lighting, it was absolutely gorgeous. Everything, every single inch, had a special detail and he wanted to stop and stare, but Harry’s wondering lips made him lose all concentration.

He giggled against Harry’s lips as Harry grabbed his waist and pushed him against a wall, pressing himself as close as he could to Louis. Louis smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, allowing the taller boy to pick him up and wrap his thick thighs around Harry’s slim waist.

Harry’s hands went to Louis' bum, giving it a squeeze and making Louis moan. Harry then walked the two of them to his room, getting lost in the kiss and placing Louis on the bed gently and never breaking the kiss. He sucked on his bottom lip and found himself wanting Louis more than anyone else in his life. Louis was soft and warm and everything Harry was looking for. Someone who was strong, a shelter from his life and fake smiles. Louis was genuine and honest, pouring his heart out into all the little things he did.

He pulled back from his thoughts and the kiss to to push Louis’ shirt up and look into his eyes while he caressed the soft skin he found. He was so gorgeous, his eyes full of wonder.

Louis blushed slightly under Harry’s gaze. He felt so exposed to Harry, but he helped Harry out of his own shirt, staring at the planes of his body. He was so fit, with abs that Louis couldn’t help but reach a nervous hand to rest his hand on Harry abs, making Harry smile and lean down to kiss Louis again. Louis blushed even more against his lips, wrapping his other arm around Harry’s neck as Harry’s arm went to wrap around Louis’ small waist.

Harry was a lot bigger than Louis and he wanted nothing more than to protect the shorter boy from everything, shield him away from the pain. He ran his hands down Louis’ body, amazed with how delicate he seemed,even though Harry knew Louis wasn’t like that. He was independent and he didn’t like people helping him. He was always the person taking care of people, like his whole family. Louis stepped up and took the paternal role in his family, helping his mother and sisters. Harry was sure he has never met someone so kind and selfless.

Harry pushed Louis back so he would lay down on the bed, moving his lips to Louis’ neck, wanting everyone to know this gorgeous boy was his. He started sucking a love bite right under Louis’ jaw, making Louis’ small hands travel to Harry’s curls.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered needily, gripping on tight.

Harry simply nodded and started kissing down his chest. He’s never been with a boy before and honestly he was scared. Maybe Louis could sense that because he pulled Harry up and kissed him nice and slow, sliding one hand between their bodies to start to palm Harry through his trousers and feeling Harry’s cock twitch at the touch. Louis shivered, right now, Harry was just Harry to him. His wonderful boyfriend, not the prince.

Harry moaned at Louis’ touch, but kept kissing Louis’ chest as Louis unzipped Harry’s trousers with a little bit of Harry’s own help. He rolled them over then, running his hands over Louis’ smooth back.

Louis felt like he was on fire, with Harry’s huge hands seeming to touch every part of him.

Harry slid his hands down to Louis bum, kneading his cheeks and moaning against his lips, making Louis whimper with the back of his throat.

“I need you,” he whispered, an edge to his already high pitched voice.

“Of course, babe,” the taller boy replied just as quietly, pushing Louis’ trousers down along with his boxers. Harry rolled them over again, so he was over Louis, his body covering Louis’ own small frame. He never thought that he’d ever get so turned on by a man, but now he couldn’t wait any longer. But he didn’t know what to do from here, so he looked down at Louis cluelessly.

Louis blushed a deep red and reached for the condoms and lube. “You kinda have to open me up, but I can do it myself if you don’t want to,” he muttered, glancing at the bottle of lube with hesitation.

Harry shook his head though. “I'll do it, just tell me if I do something wrong,” he said. It was a strange position for him, being nervous in the bedroom. Not to brag, but he was usually confident about his sex life and his moves, but now he was going into all of this blind and he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Louis in any way.

Louis was nervous as well, his hands shaking. He had only done this once before and the experience wasn’t a pleasant memory, but this time he hoped Harry would like it and make it good for Louis. He looked up at Harry and gave him an encouraging smile as he spread his legs because even if both of the boys were so scared, he knew he cared for Harry a lot.

Harry pressed a coated finger around Louis’ hold and teased the sensitive skin there. “A-are you ready?” he asked, his face etched in fear.

Louis nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as Harry pushed a long finger inside of him. He arched his back at the feeling, but the look in Harry’s eyes made the new pain better. He moaned softly and kissed Harry slowly, taking his time. He could feel Harry’s finger deep inside him and he pushed back against it, silently begging for more and spreading his legs further that he thought he could.

Harry didn’t want to hurt him though, so he kept thrusting the one finger, loving how tight Louis felt around it. He slid in another finger slowly when he thought Louis was ready, looking into Louis’ eyes to be sure he wasn’t causing the small boy any pain, but all he could find was lust and love.

His instincts kicked over at the look in Louis’ eyes and Harry started to scissor his two fingers inside of Louis, loving the soft moans that fell from his mouth, almost desperate for Harry.

Harry’s fingers were driving Louis insane, he needed more now, so he let out a whine and said, “Harry, please.”

Looking into his eyes, Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out of Louis. He took a deep breath and had to tell himself not to screw this up before he started to pull on the condom. When he looked up, he noticed Louis had already squirted some lube onto his palm. He let out a low growl when the shaky hand wrapped around his thick cock.

“God, Harry, you’re huge,” he whimpered, his voice drowning in Harry’s lips when the larger boy kissed him again, this time more desperate. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice Harry lining up until he felt the head starting to push through his hole.

Louis tensed slightly and pulled back, biting his lip as Harry started to push all the way in.

Harry stared deep into his eyes and couldn’t help but say, “I love you, Lou,” to get it off his chest. He was so overwhelmed by everything he was feeling for the other boy, he couldn’t help himself.

Louis gasped and his eyes widened. He knew that Harry loved him, he felt it, but it was different to actually hear the words come straight from his lips. He blushed even further and replied, “I love you, too,” with every ounce of love he was feeling.

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding at the words. He seemed way more at peace now and leaned down to kiss Louis as he bottomed out into Louis’ tight heat. A low groan escaped his throat as Louis kissed him back, needing the distraction of Harry’s lips. It hurt, but he knew Harry was worth it.

Harry had never imagined that it would feel this good to be inside another man, but this was Louis and they both loved each other. No one has ever truly loved Harry, not even his own mother had ever spoken the words out loud to him. But Louis, his own personal angel, just told Harry that he loved him - he was so overwhelmed all at once.

Louis, on the other hand, had his mind fogged by the pain. Harry was a lot to take in and he clenched a couple of times around him, trying to get used to the stretch when Harry started whispering things in his ear, melting Louis completely.

“I love you, Lou. You are so, so beautiful,” he said, kissing Louis’ collar bone and trailing his lips from there to Louis’ cheek and then finally the shell of his ear. “You’re my angel and I’m never letting you go.”

Louis had shivers running through his entire body at the soft words and he nodded at Harry to start to move.

Harry started slow, thrusting his hips gently, not wanting to rush anything and instead wanting to savor it.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, feeling the pleasure start to push away the pain. He could feel Harry’s slow, but firm thrusts and oh God, the whispering was making him feel like the prince here.

“So pretty, Lou. I love your skin, so soft - oh, Louis, you are so tight,” Harry moaned, pressing their foreheads together, kissing him with so much love without so many words.

They could feel it in the room. It was so full of passion and love, something new for both of the boys. It was excited, yet scary as they were both new to the feelings. Louis could feel it with every thrust too, he almost thought he could taste how much Harry cared for him. And Harry could hear it in every little noise escaping Louis’ mouth.

Louis started whimpering louder and louder while Harry started thrusting faster into that spot that made Louis’ whole body shiver. Louis’ hands went to dig into Harry’s back, something the taller boy didn’t mind - he didn’t mind being marked by Louis.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, and it was probably the most beautiful sound - apart from his laugh - that Harry’s ever heard. Louis’ legs started to shake and his toes started curling as Harry gave one last thrust that brought them both over the edge, finally relieving the pressure in their lower stomach.

Louis’ back arched off of the bed and he screamed at the top of his lungs Harry’s name, who had bit down onto Louis’ neck as he filled the condom.

They were both panting and Louis untangled his legs from Harry’s as Harry pulled out and threw the condom out.

He laid down on his back and glanced over at Louis, who looked so beautiful all blissed out that Harry couldn’t help himself but reach out and bring Louis into his chest for a cuddle.

“Did you mean it?” Louis asked, nuzzling his head into Harry’s chest feeling like he belonged there, like this was exactly where he was meant to be.

Harry smiled, rubbing Louis’ bare back with his long fingers. “I meant it, Lou. I love you,” he assured, kissing Louis in the forehead. “Did you?”

“I’m so in love with you, Haz,” Louis replied, reaching up to kiss Harry. This was so strange for him, being in someone else’s arms. He was always the one to comfort and care for others, not the other way around, ever since he was little. But he loved that Harry made him feel so safe in his arms, like nothing could harm him.

\- 

Louis was laying on Harry’s massive bed - it was usual for him since they had discovered how amazing their sex life could be. They spent a lot of time in the palace now since at home, his sisters were always there. Louis was staring up at the mural on Harry’s ceiling when a knock on the door interrupted him. He looked up at Harry’s sleeping figure and shook him away "Haz," he whispered, starting to feel a bit scared. He wasn't really allowed in the palace.

Harry groaned and just pulled Louis closer to him by the waist.

"Harry," Louis hissed now, shaking him to get him to wake up.

Harry groaned again and buried his face in Louis hair. "What?" he moaned, with that deep morning voice that made Louis’ insides melt. 

"The door," he warned, not letting himself be fazed.

"What?" Harry finally demanded, but towards the person continuously knocking on Harry’s bedroom door.

"Your Royal Highness, your tux for tonight is here," a servant called, making Harry rub his face in frustration.

Harry reluctantly got out of bed at those words, leaving the comfy cushion with a quiet, “shit.” He pulled on a robe, not letting Louis have nearly enough time to stare at the muscles in his back.

The door opened to reveal a tux that Harry yanked out of the servants hands before closing the door again. Harry then turned and walked to his closet, that was honestly bigger than Louis’ house, to hang the tux before walking back to Louis.

“Are you busy today, love?” Harry asked, taking in Louis’ beautiful body being hit by the sunlight beaming through his open window and coming up with an idea.

Louis stretched, letting out a long yawn before shrugging. “I have to work and then drop my sisters off at ballet class,” he replied.

Harry nodded and sat on the bed, reaching to slap Louis on his perfect bum, making Louis squeak.

"Manners, Harold," he teased, covering his bum with his tiny hands that didn’t really do much.

“Well, then would you like to go to a ballroom dance today?” Harry asked, “I’ll pick you up.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “With your family? At the palace?” he asked because they were more careful after Anne’s threat, but the failed miserably at hiding quite a bit.

“Yeah, I want to introduce you to my sister Gemma,” Harry said, since Gemma was the only family member Harry truly loved.

“First, I don’t know how to dance and second, I don’t actually own a tux,” Louis said quickly, looking for excuses. He was so scared to meet Harry’s parents and just the thought of all the royals in general because they would always glare at Louis and make him feel so unwanted.

“You don’t even have to dance, babe, and it’s more of a dinner anyway,” Harry explained, looking at Louis expectantly.

“I don’t know,” Louis said, looking away from Harry’s puppy dog face. But Harry just grabbed onto both his hands and kissed them softly.

“C’mon, Lou, or I’ll tickle you to death,” he warned, voice playful, but Louis knew that he wouldn’t hesitate.

Louis rolled his eyes because sometimes Harry was a child. “Alright, but if it goes horrible, the blame it all on you,” he said, smiling when Harry pulled him in for a tight hug.

“You can blame it on me, but nothing is gonna go wrong, I promise,” he said. Or at least, he hoped. He would have to tell his mother that he had an honor guest, but no doubt she would start grilling him about who the girl was.

"Alright, well I have to go now," Louis said, sighing and trying to get up.

"Don’t go," Harry said, hugging Louis tightly to him so he couldn’t get up.

"Haz, I’m already running late," Louis laughed, voice muffled by Harry's designer shirt, "and I’ll see you later tonight.”

Harry pulled away and pecked Louis on his lips. "Alright, but I’ll walk you to the door," he said, holding Louis hand as they walked downstairs and towards the main door.

Louis was saying bye to everyone on the way, he had a better relationship with the servants than Harry. He liked to talk to them and Harry was just proud that Louis was all his. 

"Take care," Harry said pecking his lips once more and slapping his bum for good measure.

"See you later today, Haz," Louis said, getting inside the car waiting for him and waving at Harry. He sighed and leaned against the seat, he was a bit worried and so nervous about later that night.

"Is everything okay, Mr.Tomlinson?" Stefan, the driver that usually drove him home, said.

"I’m just a bit nervous about the ballroom dance tonight," Louis replied, tugging the hem of his shirt.

Stefan nodded understandingly. "The Queen isn’t as mean as she sounds, I promise," Stefan said, trying to soothe the obviously nervous boy

"I’m not worried about her," Louis replied. He was beyond scared of Harry's father since he knew Harry and him always fought. He sighed and hoped that maybe people would like him.

-~~~~~

Who was he kidding? Harry had sent him a stupid, posh tux from some stupid, posh designer brand and it fit him perfectly. He turned around to look at him bum in the reflection and after a few minutes of constant staring and prodding the tux, he was actually pleased with what he saw. He actually felt confident, and smiled at himself happily. He looked pretty hot and maybe that would make people like him more.

He turned away from himself in search for some shoes to wear, but he didn’t own any dress shoes at all. The only thing he saw was a pair of his old Toms and with a sigh, he slipped them on because he had nothing better to wear.

With one last glance at his reflection, he realized he was forgetting something. He looked around his room and spotted his cologne. “Perfect,” he said to himself, very pleased with himself for the first time in ages.

After he sprayed himself a couple times, he walked downstairs with a never ending smile on his face.

His mother gasped when she saw him and ran over to hug him tightly. “You look absolutely amazing, Boo. Having dinner with the queen, wow!” she teased.

“I know, I hope I’m not too loud for them,” he only half-joked. He hugged his mother back one last time before looking out the window to see a car already waiting for him.

“I have to go, mum, tell the girls I love them!” he said, kissing her cheek quickly before walking out to the car nervously.

Stefan, who was waiting for him, smiled and said, “Prince Harry is waiting for you,” in a soothing voice to try and calm his nerves.

-

Harry was waiting for him when the car arrived at the palace. He had told Anne that he invited another guest and his mother had happily added another seat, next to Harry thinking that he was finally trying to make a good impression.

He was waiting at the front door greeting the guests, but truly waiting for Louis. His smile was borderline crazy when Louis stepped out of the car, looking so tiny with his arms around himself as he was intimidated by the other high profile guests. Hod, he looked so stunning though, Harry want to wipe the look right off his face.

“Hey,” Harry said when he walked up to him, taking Louis small hand into his own larger, their fingers sliding together perfectly. “You look amazing, Louis,” he complimented, eyes flitting over Louis body in the perfectly fitting tuxedo.

Louis blushed and ducked his head. Harry was the one who looked amazing, he thought, his curls styles so perfectly and the cut of his jacket fit his broad shoulders so perfectly. “Shut up, Harry,” he said sheepishly.

Harry rolled his eyes and led Louis into the palace doors, with everyone’s eyes on them. How could Prince Harold Edward Styles be with someone with those dirty shoes on, with that hair styles, with someone who clearly didn’t have class. Just by the way Louis was walking and smiling, you could tell he wasn’t a royal. He didn’t belong.

Whispers and gossip follows their every step and Louis noticed, getting more nervous by the second. What was he even doing here? He looked up at Harry, trying to focus on something else.

Harry noticed Louis’ tense movements and pulled him closer by the waist, kissing his hair. “Don’t pay attention to them, c’mon,” Harry said, walking up to the table in the grand dining room where his mother was talking to some Duchess. He pulled out the chair for Louis and then sat beside him.

“Lou, look at me,” he demanded softly, since Louis was playing with his hands and staring at the group.

Louis looked up slowly, the feeling that he could puke at any second deep in his stomach.

Anne ignored the boys presence and walked over the the king, whispering something into his ear that neither of them could hear.

“Please don’t pay any attention to them,” Harry begged, stroking Louis’ cheek. “They are just jealous that you’re my date,” he joked, trying to lighten up Louis’ mood.

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Anne walked over to Harry - still ignoring Louis - and said, “Harry, you remember Elizabeth?” Behind her was the most beautiful girl Louis had ever seen. “She is the Duchess of Monaco, why don’t you dance with her for a little bit?”

The girl was sending death glares at Louis, her perfectly shaped eyebrows pointing down in disgust before she turned to bow at Harry.

Harry sighed and stood up, knowing he still had royal duties and some of them include dancing with girls he hated. “Wait right here, okay, Lou?” he asked, kissing him softly on the lips before he took Elizabeth’s hand and walked her to the dance floor.

Louis shrunk into himself, kicking his legs softly and looking around everywhere, not sure of what to do. Everywhere he looked people were looking at him and judging him and Louis felt so alone in this huge room. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the King. He stood up quickly and clumsily , bowing with a, “Your Highness.”

The King just stared at him blankly before asking, “May I have a word with you?” in a stern voice, making Louis’ nerves even worse.

He nodded and followed him with his head hanging low.

They stepped into a parlor and the King turned to glare at Louis. “You stay away from Harold starting now. This is a threat, I have all the power and if you don’t stay away from him, someone is going to get hurt,” he spat harshly.

“I-” Louis started, but the Kind shook his head.

“You are just a game to him, to get to us. He knows we would never allow this sort of thing and you are ruining his life. Stay away from him.” The man got an eerie smile on his next. “I know everything about you, Louis, and I won’t hesitate to hurt your family. You have four sisters, right? Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy, and Phoebe.”

Louis felt his hands starting to sweat and the color drain from his face. He was surely going to be sick now.

“And your dear mother Johanna. No father though, but no wonder he left his terrible excuse for a son.”

Louis felt his eyes watering now, the sinking feeling in his chest multiplying. His father was a sensitive subject for him and no, not his family. They were his entire world.

He jumped and let out a pathetic noise when arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Father,” Harry seethed, clearly angry at what was happening.

“Harold,” his father nodded, but that was all he said before he walked away, giving Louis one last warning glance.

Louis was shaking now, scared out of his mind.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked when his father was out of the room, turning Louis around and checking over him desperately. “I’m so sorry, Louis, I shouldn’t have left.”

Louis shook his head though, his mind swarming. “It’s okay,” he whispered, trying to calm down. He pushed himself into Harry’s chest, hugging him tightly.

“What did he say?” Harry asked, rubbing Louis’ back as Louis closed his eyes, still feeling scared.

“Nothing,” Louis said, thankful that Harry didn’t push it anymore - probably because he knows Louis won’t tell him.

“C’mon, love, let’s go up to my room,” Harry whispered, picking Louis up into his arms. He was so fucking angry right now, at everyone in his family. How could they even think about hurting Louis?

Louis just nodded and cuddled further into Harry’s chest.

-

After that day, every time that Louis would go to the palace, they would kick him out much to his embarrassment. So Harry and Louis decided not to go there anymore, instead Harry spent a lot of time at Louis’ now. He even went to pick Louis up from UNI sometimes, crashing into the middle of Louis’ classes to steal him away.

Harry’s relationship with his parents got worse every day now too. Him and his father would yell and throws things until they were red in the face. He was so sick of them, he almost wanted to give up his title just so he could get away from them, but Louis always talked him out of it.

Currently Harry was doing press and had to travel a lot, but he skyped Louis everyday and bought lots of souvenirs for Louis and his family.

Louis was laying on his bed, smiling at the screen of his computer. “I’ll pick you up today, okay?” Louis promised, blowing the camera a kiss.

Harry laughed and replied, “Can’t wait to kiss those pretty lips. I haven’t been able to sleep without you here.” His face was now a brilliant shade of red, something Louis didn’t see often.

“We’ll see each other today and then you can sleep while I do homework,” Louis offered.

“Or I can fuck you against the wall, how would you like that, Lou?” Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Louis blushed even darker than Harry. “Don’t say that!” he laughed, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Anyway, I have to take a plane ride now, so see you in a few hours. I love you so much and can’t wait to see you!” Harry said, waving at Louis through the screen.

“I love you too, Haz, be safe,” Louis said, smiling and blowing him another kiss, shutting the camera quick though because Harry started to make obscene noises at the screen. He was so lucky to have Harry with him and he couldn’t wait till winter holiday because Harry said he was going to surprise him with a holiday just for the two of them, something they both needed.

-

When Harry arrived, he texted Louis, but Louis was already near the airport. He didn’t want to take a car back to the palace though because he just wanted to see Louis, so he had to wait for him to arrive with Paul

He felt so, so happy to finally be seeing Louis again. He had even gotten some flowers for him at the gift shop in the airport.

Louis was in his car singing along to the radio happily. He swore, when he saw Harry, he was never going to let him go ever again.

He made the turn to pull into the airport feeling so light and free, but a man ran in front of his car. Louis slammed on the brakes, but nothing happened, not even a little bit of resistance. So instead, he swerved his car into the brick next to him to avoid hitting the innocent man.

All he could see were colours twisting and he sear a sharp sound that pierced his ears before he whispered a small, “sorry,” because he knew he was going to be late.

His car hit the wall and people screamed instantaneously, reaching for their phones to call an ambulance.


	2. I Can Change What You See 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all  
> But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall  
> Lend me your eyes I can change what you see  
> But your soul you must keep, totally free

Harry stood in the airport lobby clutching his phone as he waited for the message from Louis stating that he was here. Rather than his familiar ringtone though, the sound of sirens caught the boy’s ears as an ambulance sped past the front doors. He wasn’t a paramedic, nor was he a hero, but he was trained in practically every field and couldn’t help the overwhelming urge to go and offer some help. There were papz waiting outside but Harry brushed past them, Paul following in his tracks, and made his way towards the people gathered around the street. Sirens were blaring and everyone gasped as the sound of crunching metal came which he could only assume was the medics tearing the car open to get the passenger.  
"Excuse me," He murmured pushing his way closer so he could see and offer a hand. His eyes widened though, the car was a total wreck. There was blood in the street and on the windshield, the metal was crunched and smoke rose from under the hood, pressed almost unrecognizably into the brick wall. They were struggling to get the body out but Harry’s gaze trained on something else. There was a dent in the back of the car, one obviously not from this accident considering the majority of the damage was in the front. And suddenly it all began to hit him. It wasn’t often that they ever took Louis’ car when they went out but it was convenient when they didn’t want to be too obvious. Louis had explained how he’d once been rear ended on his way home from work but didn’t have the money to get the dent taken out. Harry had offered to pay but the whole thing had been forgotten in the excitement of their date. Until now of course.  
"Louis?" His voice came out in an unfamiliar tone as he stepped forward. It was his car, the toys in the back belonging to Daisy and Phoebe, the sticker reading the initials of his school. He’d been on his way to pick Harry up.  
"Lou- Louis!" The yell that escaped him surprised everyone as the paramedics pulled the unconscious body from the car, coated in blood. Someone put an arm out to hold him back but he shook his head frantically, feeling the tears rush to his eyes. Louis’ face looked so beaten, bruises already forming as they strapped him into the stretcher. His ears were plugging and his mind spinning but he could just barely make out someone asking if they’d found identification.  
"Louis Tomlinson!" He shouted rushing to the side of the stretcher and practically falling apart at the sight of him. “H-his name’s Louis Tomlinson… h-his mother’s name is Jay…Tomlinson, c-call her…” he mumbled before without even thinking he was begging to be let into the ambulance.  
"Harry, come on." Paul said soothingly as he pulled him back, “We’ll follow them, let them do their job.” The doors to the back closed and Harry’s knees began to wobble, the only  
thing holding him up being Paul’s strong arms. Tears were rushing from his eyes as he looked down and took in the blood that seemed to be everywhere. There was so, so much…  
"Is he going to be okay?" He whispered, sounding small and afraid as Paul got him into their security’s car.  
"I don’t know, Harry…" He breathed, starting the engine. The rest of the ride had been a complete blur, all Harry could hear was the sound of the sirens ahead of them and every time he blinked he just saw blood. Louis’ blood. His stomach flipped and twice he nearly threw up during the ride before they finally got to the hospital. They were already rolling Louis down the hall and Harry went to follow though nurses stopped him.  
"He’s going to the ICU I’m afraid it will be a while before he’s allowed visitors.” And with that Harry began to fall apart. What if he was dead? What if he lost the best thing that had ever happened to him? The very reason he realized how wonderful it was to laugh until you cried and kiss until you felt dizzy, the one that taught you how-to smile, how to absolutely love all of the small things in life, the one that made you want to be a better person and try harder, the reason behind every smile, every heartbeat. What if- no. he couldn’t think that way but at the same time he really couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help but think about the possibility of not having Louis anymore in his life. He couldn’t imagine a life after Louis where he wasn’t in it, there simply was none.  
-  
Louis was not sure where or what happened, he just felt so peaceful, a kind of peace he hadn’t felt before. He wasn’t concerned, he didn’t feel guilty, he just felt floaty and somehow celestial. He wasn’t worried about his family or Harry, he somehow knew they would be okay, he knew they would make it through without him. He took a deep breath he felt so good, he didn’t want to go back, he just wanted to move forward. It wasn’t that he was giving up because Louis didn’t give  
up, he would never; he was just giving in to his fate.  
-  
Tick, tock, tick tock. The sound of the clock was the only thing Harry could hear, every minute went by so slowly, making Harry tug his hair and try to calm down. His red rimmed eyes staring blankly at the wall, waiting for someone or something to tell him Louis was okay. What happened? He didn’t know, no one was telling him what was going on but he was sure as hell that Louis was a good driver but he really couldn’t pull himself to think right now, his mind was fogged. He was too in shock and his body was involuntarily twitching, his chest heaving rapidly with each breath, never seeming to get enough air coming through his nose and expanding in his lungs. It was getting harder and harder to focus and he wasn’t sure how he felt, he felt numb but at the same time a suffocating weight pressing to his chest. He was breathless and the walls were closing down on him, his chest burning and head spinning. Harry closed his eyes telling himself to breathe, he needed air but all he saw was Louis’ blood and Louis’ bruised, destroyed body. He felt his heart rate rising and he couldn’t help how his own body was reacting, he bent over and threw up.  
Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis.  
Was everything that his mind told him, like Louis was a need for him to be alive and Harry knew it. The white floor was now covered with Harry’s vomit and Harry could careless, he just needed Louis. The boy felt tears running down his cheeks, and his eyes were so puffy they felt swollen and sore. Paul looked at him with pity in his gaze, his own heart shattering. The man watched Harry grow up and he knew how Louis had changed the Prince, how he made Harry come out of his shell and made the curly haired boy smile a little brighter and just be that much happier each day. Harry was always smiling when he came back to the palace from seeing Louis, he was just pleased to see Harry that happy but now everything was gone and Paul didn’t like to think about what Harry would do without Louis when his happiness had come to rely on him so heavily. Paul walked to help Harry up and rub his back as the young man cried into Paul’s chest, clinging to him and trying to find his breath, the sight was just heartbreaking.  
Hours had gone by, the room was full of Louis’ loved ones. Stan and Niall were shocked, the last time they had seen Louis they were teasing him saying he didn’t really know the Prince when it turned out they were clearly wrong. Jay was there, her face was the definition of pain, excruciating pain. Louis’ sisters were there as well, the younger ones not knowing what was happening but Lottie was sobbing uncontrollably. Aside from being a magnificent brother, Louis had always been the dad that the family never had, the one that stood up for them and always put them first, not even caring about his own well being. Louis was surely an angel to them and they didn’t want God to claim him back just yet.  
You could taste the sadness in the room, taste the desperation and regrets because when someone’s gone you always wish you had told them what you felt, had told them how amazing they were. The atmosphere was just tense and awful, there had been no news of Louis‘ condition in the last 14 hours until a nurse walked in, blank expression on her face and looked at them before speaking. “Louis Tomlinson’s relatives?” The nurse, with hair fixed into a bun said. Harry snapped up and was the first one beside the nurse, followed by a worried Jay. “How is he?” He croaked out anxiously.  
The nurse looked at both of them, an apologetic smile forming on her painted lips. “Louis’ state is critical, he is using a machine to support him and his heart rate is very weak.” she said though there was a smile on Harry’s and Jay’s face because in the end what mattered right now was that Louis was alive, Harry’s reason to live was still around and he knew Louis was a fighter and he wouldn’t give up.  
“But Doctor Smith would like to talk to you” the nurse said, bringing Harry back to reality as she walked to the small office, it smelled of coffee and leather. Harry sniffed looking at the doctor with demanding eyes wanting an explanation as to what was happening. The doctor asked them politely to sit down and took out Louis’ files, flipping a few pages before bringing his gaze back up to them.  
“It’s a miracle he is alive” Was the first thing the oldest man said and Jay let out a cry.  
“He will live right?” she asked, tears falling from her eyes but Harry didn’t really pay much attention to her, just staring at the doctor with intensely green, pained eyes.  
“His heartbeat is very weak now, he needs two more surgeries that we will schedule probably for next week. He broke ten of his ribs in the crash and both of his legs… His left knee was shattered and we need to rebuild it, his broken ribs punctured his lungs and that is what we did today, rebuilt his ribs, using some ribs prosthetics.” he said, making Harry’s heart sink “His arms are crushed as well as his neck but we are hopeful that he will be able to walk since his spine is untouched… if he survives” he said slowly. “His state is very critical but you can see him now…” Doctor Smith finished, but for the moment neither Harry nor Jay moved from their seats, both of their faces a sickly pale shade. They each took a deep breath before glancing at one another while the Doctor stepped out into the hall. “I want to help.” Harry said softly, his voice having a tremble in it that he hadn’t noticed before. “If you have any trouble with the expenses whatsoever… I want to help. Please.” he begged and although no parent really wants to approve of their child’s significant other paying their bills Jay knew she would never be able to handle this all plus insurance on her single parent paycheck.  
“I can cover all of it… my family I mean,” Harry insisted and Jay took a breath but nodded. “I’ll see what I can manage and get back to you.” She said before rising to take her first turn and walk to the ICU.  
Harry sat back into the chair and slid his hands over his face. He’d never in his life been very emotionally attached to anyone. His nannies came and gone, he had private lessons so a best friend was something unheard of, he’d only ever had one night stands and he simply couldn’t stand his parents and they felt the same back. They lived to make him miserable and were succeeding until Louis came along. And now suddenly there was someone who made his heart skip beats and his lips twitch into a smile that could last for hours. The thought of that someone being so hurt was beginning to eat away at him and he feared the moment Jay came out and it was his turn to step into the small room.  
It seemed like seconds before that moment came though he knew it must have been longer. Jay was outright sobbing as she went down the hall and Harry’s stomach did an unsettling churn as he rose to his feet, his hands trembling at his sides. The nurse opened the door for him before allowing him inside. Louis’ eyes were closed, there were countless machines surrounding him and seemingly a cast around every inch of his body. He had bandages where Harry could see some blood show through and he looked so frail, as if maybe if Harry reached out and poked him that he would just fall apart.  
“Lou…” Came his strained whisper as Harry slowly stepped up to the side of the bed. How could someone be a part of your life for such a short time and mean the absolute world to you? “Oh god… Louis…” Curls swished around his temple as he shook his head and closed his  
eyes tightly willing that when he opened them once more Louis would be smiling up at him and not laying here sound asleep whether it be naturally or due to medication. His eyes opened again and that’s when the first wave of tears hit. Harry had always been sensitive, he always took his father’s words too much to heart or spent too long trying to perfect himself to make those words disappear. And this right here was testing his limits on an entirely different scale. This wasn’t someone telling him his flaws, telling him he needed to be better, that he was a let down and a disgrace. This was someone he was head over heels in love with, lying before him on the edge of death and barely even recognizable.  
“I’m so sorry…” he whispered, voice wavering as he curled his fingers into the sheet at the edge of the bed. “Louis, I’m - I’m, I… you were c-coming to get me…I could’ve…should’ve just met you at y-your house…god that was so selfish of me…” he stuttered, tears sliding down his face and dripping on the cast encasing Louis’ arm. Louis would have never been in that car if Harry hadn’t wanted to see him right when he got off of the plane.  
“I’ll take such good care of you, I swear… I swear to God, Lou…” he said determined and desperate. “You’ll be b-better in no time… these doctors will heal you all up… we can save you…I- I can save you…” he pleaded.  
It didn’t matter that Louis wasn’t listening, what mattered was that Harry would make an oath to him right now that he wouldn’t rest until his love was standing at his side again, smiling and brightening the lives of everyone around them the way he always had before.  
And Harry would follow through because if Harry Styles was anything he was most definitely determined. He’d import doctors if he had to, Louis would be saved and there was no other option.  
“You know you’re still beautiful…” He whispered softly and reached out to trace his finger slowly down the cast around his arm and down over his bandaged hand. “You’ll always be beautiful to me… and… even though… this isn’t what I wanted at all… you’re still the first person  
I got to see when I came home…. I love you so much, Lou.” He said and blew him a soft kiss, closing his eyes and sniffling in a deep breath.  
His tears hadn’t calmed down for even a second and he was beginning toget that feeling he had had in the waiting room, like in just a few moments he might begin to break and he wasn’t looking forward to it at  
all.  
“I’ll be back as often as I can… I’ll make sure they take such good care of you.” he promised and bent to brush his lips gently over the back of Louis’ palm, afraid of touching anywhere else. “I love you…” he whispered again before the door was opening and the nurse was asking if he would mind leaving because he was only allowed visitors up until a certain point. The dam broke as Harry walked through the door and thank god Paul was there to catch him as he began to fall. His arms supported Harry as he curled against him gasping in through his sobs and tugging at Paul’s shirt. He was begging for him to save him and bring him back though his words were stuttered and broken and all the guard could do was wrap his arms around the boy and hold him tightly to his chest to soothe his sobs and control his convulses. Harry didn’t sleep at all, he stayed awake not even sitting in the waiting room, he was sitting outside Louis’ room, making sure to hear the machines and Louis’ heart rate. He had his head leaned into the wall, staring blankly at the ceiling. Louis didn’t look like Louis, his face was too bloated and bruised, too unrecognisable but Harry still saw him as beautiful. Louis was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever been close to. He just wanted to protect him, keep him from hurt, keep him from pain, just keep the smaller boy in his arms and make sure he’d always smile. He wanted to save him. Jay had to go home since she still had work, she kissed Harry’s head and the girls hugged him whispering apologies to each other. Stan and Niall also left after having visited Louis, both of them walking out of the room that Harry had already grown to hate with tears in their eyes. Harry stayed there, laying on the cold white floor trying to find some relief when he saw some heels and stared up at a nurse with pained green orbs.  
“You can go in but just don’t disturb him” the nurse said, pitying him and well, Harry was still the Prince so she wanted to be on his good side. Harry’s eyes went wide, was he able to see Louis? He was supposed to have a welcome back dinner but he really didn’t care about anything that wasn’t the blue eyed boy that now laid on a hospital bed fighting for his own life. Harry quickly stood up and wiped his tears, “Thanks” he croaked out, not recognizing his own voice, the nurse nodded and let him walk inside the room. It was dark and the blinds were closed. Harry had gotten him into the best room that he could which even had a lot of furniture for guests but it was still sad. This was all terrifying to him, he shouldn’t be going through this. Louis didn’t deserve it, he deserved everything good in the world not just this. Harry didn’t dare to look straight at Louis, he took some calming breaths and closed his eyes. It’s alright, he is going to be okay. He was trying to be strong but in reality he just felt completely lost and broken. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Louis, gasping again, the sounds in the room making the taller boy’s heart race. Oxygen, beeps, just sounds that all pointed out the fact that Louis was barely alive. He stared sadly at the IV monitor, making sure Louis’ heartbeat was there. His eyes focused on the lines and even they looked like they were struggling to follow the pattern. He turned to look at Louis’ frail body, reaching to hold his hand as gently as he could, scared to break him. His hand felt so cold, he wished he could wrap him in his arms and ensure that he was warm but he was terrified of really touching him even if everywhere he looked there was a cast. Harry rested his head on the edge of the bed, feeling the tears stream down his face as he held his love’s hand, he couldn’t believe Louis who was the most alive person he had ever met was in this situation. Harry kissed his hand softly, feeling the cold scratched skin against his lips,  
“Goodnight angel…” he whispered, closing his eyes but not really resting. He had too much on his mind, like how could this have even happened? He wished he knew someone to blame and take the responsibility but so far they had no clue.  
Harry wouldn’t leave Louis’ side, he fought the nurses that told him the visit hours were over. He stayed 24/7 and sometimes even shared the room with Jay if she spent the night as well- He wanted to be there during Louis’ next surgery but thankfully Gemma came to visit, bringing flowers for Louis. She was surprised to see her brother in the state that he was in, there was bags under his eyes and he looked completely drained. As if someone had sucked the happiness straight out of his life.  
"Dad was very pissed when you didn’t show up to your dinner," She said since they had organized Harry a welcome back dinner Harry hadn’t even considered attending.  
"Yeah?" Harry said with dull eyes, nervously tapping his foot on the white floor waiting for Louis to be out of surgery. “How is he?” Gemma asked hesitantly, staring at Harry, almost afraid that he would snap at her. Harry looked at her, feeling his own eyes water.  
"They say it’s a miracle," Harry said, tears now streaming miserably down his cheeks. “I just want to hear his voice and look into his eyes…” He said thinking about how those blue eyes made him feel whole inside. “I-I just want him back,” Harry whispered. Gemma nodded and wrapped her arms around him sadly, “He will make it Harry, the doctors will keep him alive.” She said as her brother curled into her and cried, gripping her designer dress. “He is my miracle…” he said. Louis opened his eyes to so many different things, he madehim see beauty in everything. Louis was Harry’s miracle because before him the younger boy was miserable. Gemma wanted to comfort her brother but she didn’t know how to so she just held him, rubbing his back and trying to make it easier on him.  
After a few moments, Gemma’s dress now stained with tears, she finally spoke since Harry had calmed down. “Stefan is here, he wanted to see Louis” she said rubbing Harry’s back as Harry took a deep breath nodding. Gemma looked over her shoulder and nodded at Stefan that was waiting for Gemma to give him the go.  
"Prince Harry, I’m terribly sorry about what happened…" he said, sounding almost as mortified as Harry, a guilty expression on his eyes “I-I should’ve warned you…” the man stuttered nervously and guilty. Harry stared up at Stefan, his expression sad and defeated like a kicked puppy. “There’s nothing you could’ve warned me about, it was an accident that should have never happened.” He said softly with barely any life in his voice. The man coughed softly and looked around the hall, “Prince, might I please have a word with you?” He asked and gestured his head down the hall. Harry looked to Louis’ room before sighing and nodding slowly. He got to his feet and followed the man down the hall and around a bend until they reached a doorway to a stairwell and went to stand at the landing.  
“I have something to show you..” He said retrieving a paper from inside his suit jacket and passing it to the Prince. Harry didn’t unfold it yet and stared at the man in confusion before slowly opening it and reading over the contents of the page. They were instructions, a plan written out with the address to the airport in the corner and Louis’ name at the top fit with a matching description of his car.  
“What the hell is this?” Stefan took in a breath, “It was a request… from someone of a very  
high power who instructed that I cut the brake in Master Louis’ car…” He said slowly as Harry stared at him with an unreadable expression.“I was to then cross the road when his car approached the address and give him a reason to try to come to a sudden halt.” He continued  
further. “But Master, please, I swear to you that I refused… there was another server, John Wells who had agreed I believe, and he is the one who had distracted Louis and initiated his accident.” He rambled, his tone sounded more frantic than Harry had ever heard it before and he looked horribly guilty. Harry could easily say he was lying but he had always liked Stefan and Stefan had always loved Louis, him being dishonest and creating this story would make no sense at all. “So… this wasn’t an accident at all?” He asked faintly, his eyes falling back down to the paper in his hands, reading over the instructions and feeling his hands shake. “No, Sir.”  
“And… what high power set this up?” He asked in an unsteady voice. There was no answer from Stefan and Harry looked up expectantly at him, his heart beginning to race as the pieces began to fall into their designated positions. This was an attack, this was attempted murder to the one he loved.  
“Sir, I don’t wish to say…” Stefan said and there was something about his tone that had the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck begin to stand on edge. “Stefan.” He warned and the man stared painfully back at him.  
“His Majesty, Sir.” Stefan whispered and Harry’s face went pale in what felt like seconds. His father. It absolutely killed Harry to leave the hospital and know that anything could happen to Louis while he was gone but Jay was there and she would call immediately if anything were to happen. The drive back to the palace Harry thought in his mind of every horrible thing his father had ever done to him and every cruel thing he’d ever said referencing Louis. But never would he ever think he’d do something like this, this was someone’s life he was trying to destroy and that wasn’t even human.  
He stormed down the palace corridors, fists clenched at his sides and went for his father’s office, one of the largest in existence. He didn’t bother to knock and simply let himself in. Anne was standing at the window saying something to his father and Harry didn’t look at her, his eyes only set on the King. “Mother, may I ask that you excuse us?” He asked. Anne looked affronted but after glancing at and receiving a nod from her husband she walked past Harry and out of the office, the heavy door closing in her wake.  
“I hate you.” The words came out like acid, Harry’s green eyes dark and locked onto his father’s near matching ones.  
“And what for today, Harold?” He asked smugly, setting down his pen.  
“Did you only just realize you missed your own dinner party?” He questioned raising an eyebrow. “That was embarrassing.” He hissed. Harry stood his ground though and didn’t even catch the bait. “You’re a monster.” He said just as coldly.  
“For throwing my pathetic excuse for a son a welcome home supper? Please, Harold, you have so much to learn in the parenting world.” Those words stung though and caught the Prince off guard. His father didn’t know shit about parenting unless he happened to be in front of a camera, only then did it seem like he was the world’s most loving father who had so much pride in his children.  
“You tried to kill him…” Harry practically whispered.  
“Who?” The King pushed, crossing his hands on top of his desk and leaning into his chair casually.  
“You damn well know who!” Harry snapped earning an acidic glare from the man.  
“Watch your ignorant mout-”  
“No!” He cut him off stepping towards the desk and pointing an accusing finger at him. “You’re disgusting! He’s a human being not a crash dummy, I know what you did, you t-tried to kill him, you could have k-killed him,”  
“So it failed then?” He asked raising an eyebrow and Harry could have screamed he was so furious.  
“Honestly, I thought the instructions were quite clear but you know how people are, sometimes they just refuse to leave this world.” Harry’s face was turning red, his hands clenching into fists at his side. Was he serious? Was this honestly the man a country bowed down to and he himself called father? ”Monster!” He screamed and his father rose from behind his desk as well.  
“I gave him his warnings, he did this to himself and so did you, Harold.” He hissed.  
“You almost killed him!”  
“And if he doesn’t stay away from you and your duties and my Kingdom and our family name then I will be sure it won’t be an almost next  
time.”  
“Fuck you!’ Harry shouted, hands coming up to shove his father back as if maybe that might prove that he could take him even if Louis couldn’t.  
But then his father mirrored the action and his arms must be triple Harry’s for he nearly toppled back into the floor, a look of hatred and loathing in his fiery gaze.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Harold.” He said shaking his head, a wicked smirk on his face. “This is my Kingdom and my family. And if I say that someone needs to go then they are gone, mark my words.”  
“I’ll tell t-the police…” Harry almost whimpered, fear rising in him.  
“And what are they going to do? Arrest the King? Don’t forget I could  
have them killed too, son.”  
And it was something in the way he had said it that had chills running down Harry’s spine. He didn’t need his father to say it, he knew the threat was open, that he’d kill Harry just as easily if he wanted to. And there was no doubt in the boy’s mind that his father wanted to.  
“Don’t ever call me that again…” He whispered shakily. “I’m no son of yours and you are no father of mine.” The King cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. “Where did we ever go wrong with you? Such a disrespectful teenager, such a let down to a country with such high expectations.” Harry was torn between screaming, crying and attacking him in that moment.  
“It’s your fault..” he accused.  
“Or maybe it’s the fact that you’re some kind of freak…” His father said as if thinking out loud. “I don’t want to see you with another man ever again, Harold. You live under my roof-”  
“I don’t.” He said. “I’ll leave tonight, you are not family to me and you sicken me…” He said trying to fight the urge to let him see that this all hurt more than he was letting on though his eyes stung with the tears he was fighting not to shed.  
“Oh finally,” The man said with a dramatic sigh, “Should’ve known this was all it would take. Might as well anyway, save us from unnecessary troubles, I’m sure the streets will take kindly to you.” He said, a smirk coming across his face.  
“Swear you won’t touch him ever again…” He said slowly.  
“I never touched your rat of a friend to begin with.” He said proudly.  
“Stay away from him, keep your men away from him and erase him from all of your sick, disgusting plans and fill them with me.” He said, stepping so close he and his father were nearly chest to chest.  
“Gladly, Harold.” He said and shoved the boy once more for added measure.  
The storm of emotions were getting to be too much, it was all overwhelming him and he didn’t even know what to say. What do you say to someone who was the reason you were alive but could in seconds be the reason you’re dead on the floor? Who was the reason the one person who showed you what happiness was was currently unstable. In a flash of bravery Harry lunged forward, hand reaching out to grasp the crystal paperweight from his father’s desk. In the seconds that it took for him to raise it over his shoulder and release it in a throw his father had his fist clutching the front of Harry’s collar and tugging him up onto his toes. The glass shattered on the wall behind him where Harry threw it out of fury and the boy let out a gasp at the sudden difficulty to breathe. “Don’t think for even a second that that was a joke…” His father said lowly, the tone of his voice making Harry feel sick. He was balancing weakly on the tips of his toes, his throat tightening with the desperation to cry and the fist pressing so tight against him.  
“Who are you going to tell about this?” He asked and Harry flinched and dug his nails into his father’s forearm, “Fuck you-“ He gasped, squirming in his grip until he was shoved back down to his feet, stumbling backward in a half attempt for the door. Before he was even feet away though there was a fist coming down and striking across his cheek so hard Harry had dropped down to his knees. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever been struck by his father though the man typically stuck to tearing him apart with just words since those always seemed to hurt and last more. Harry’s hand came up to cover the blooming bruise on his cheek, his gaze watery and on his father’s shining shoes. “Monster…” The same large hand came down and this time pulled him back up by his  
locks of curls until they were eye to eye releasing a cry of pain from Harry.  
“Who?” The man repeated sternly as his son’s lower lip shook in fear.  
“No one…” He whispered in return. He was dropped once more, sent roughly back into the floor and nudged harshly with the heel of his father’s shoe. “Get out of my office and out of my palace.” He said as if he were talking to any old street rat and not the heir to the throne, the boy who shared his blood. Harry sniffled as the tears began to rush out, his gaze staying down as he gathered himself back up.  
“And remember what I said… If you dare press charges or speak a word to anyone you’ll both be in a grave.” His father said as Harry backed towards the door.  
“Don’t touch him ever again,” He rambled out quickly as he felt for the door handle behind his back, “Don’t ever… please…” He pleaded hearing a cold laughter and feeling his father’s gaze.  
“Get out.” And this time Harry did. He sniffed, his cheek was hurting now but the words seemed to hurt the most, his own father wanted him dead, the person that gave him life wanted to take it away, and take his happiness away.  
Anne saw Harry as he walked down the halls towards his room with what appeared to be tears streaming down his cheeks and walked to him. “Harold?” She called, reaching hesitantly for her son’s arm and pulling him back gently. Harry looked at her as he reached to wipe his tears, too defeated and lost to hide himself. What was he even supposed to do now? Maybe he could move in with someone from his polo team but either way… he was homeless.  
Anne furrowed her eyebrows and gasped at the sight of the blooming bruise on Harry’s face. “Darling, what happened?” and Harry just shrugged. It wasn’t as if she really cared, she never had. Even as a toddler he was always just passed off to a different nanny unless there was company and it would look nice for her to be holding him. Anne never paid attention to him, not the way a mother should, she only made sure he was always presentable and attended his lessons. Affection and love were things he never really recalled ever receiving from the woman.  
“Harry,” she said, and this time she caught the boy’s attention. He was always just ‘Harold’ to her.  
“Your fucking husband.” he spat and the woman’s face contorted in slight horror as she gasped. What Harry thought might be worse was the fact that they both knew she had no reason to think ‘he would never’. She wasn’t very close to her son but she knew just as everyone else in the palace knew, that the King was not someone to be messed with and he did not take a liking towards his own son in the least and never really had. But Anne would never allow abuse in her home.  
Harry knew that Anne was probably the only thing that his father cared about so he wasn’t surprised when Anne took control and brought him with her to his father’s office which was the last place he wanted to be. If there was ever a contest over who could seem the most ungenuine while apologizing he was positive the King would win. His eyes were cold and his expression mocking as he spoke the apology to Harry just to make his wife happy and calm down.  
It was when they were out of the office that Harry finally had the nerve to really reach out to his mother and he began to cry. “He tried to kill him,” The boy croaked as Anne’s face fell in confusion and disgust, her trust beginning to crumble as she reached for him. Harry stuttered through his explanation of what happened from his own perspective to what Stan had told him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and Harry actually gave into the embrace, desperately craving the motherly affection. “P-please make him stay away from him,” Harry begged, he was terrified of anything more happening to Louis who didn’t deserve anything.  
Anne rubbed his back soothingly knowing that she had some responsibility for this as well. “I will take care of it,” She promised, “In the meantime make sure he gets a gift basket on my behalf.” She said, squeezing Harry’s shoulders softly since she wasn’t good at this and didn’t even know what else to say. She just knew that this was something she couldn’t ignore. Harry nodded and sniffled loudly, he was beginning to feel anxious for not being at the hospital and so as soon as he was stable enough he hugged his mother and kissed her cheek before leaving in a hurry.  
*  
When Harry walked inside the hospital Jay was screaming and the nurses were holding her down as she thrashed against their arms, he’d never seen anyone look so deperate and broken and the sight was terrifying. All that ran through his mind was… Louis. And in an instant Harry was running to them, feeling tears rush to his eyes and his heart begin to race almost violently.  
“W-what happened!?” His words stumbled over themselves as he nearly fell over. His body began to feel strangely numb all over and a nurse muttered the words, “His heart stopped.”  
He had two options, to accept or to deny. And his choice was quick. Harry rushed towards the room, nurses reached to push him away as he cried out in desperation but he couldn’t leave him alone. His hear stopped. Those were words no one should ever hear about anyone, let alone their love. His heart couldn’t stop, not Louis who was always so full of life and love. Harry felt everything begin to feel as if it were in slow motion, his knees gave in and he was on the cold ground in matter of seconds. Gone. Louos was gone. That couldn’t be true, they still had so much time ahead of them. He was going to propose one day, they’d get married and change the world together.  
Harry cried out Louis’ name in complete desperation. His reason to live was gone and he didn’t want to take another breath. Not without Louis. Louis needed to make it, he needed to there singing softly in his ear or waking him up. He needed to look into his eyes again and watch the amusement flash through them as he told a story. And if he was gone then he took Harry’s heart and will to be alive with him because he hated this world until Louis walked into it. Harry was in hysterics when a nurse finally made it to him.  
“We got his heart going again,” She said, followed by Dr. Smith who looked at them with a smile. “His heart’s beating once again,” His words sounded muffled and Harry almost asked him to repeat himself. Louis was a fighter and Harry knew it, he should have never doubted him.  
Harry took deep breaths, the change in moods being too much for him and he was left in a sort of stupor. He just wanted to see Louis and hear his heartbeat, just make sure that the love of his life was okay.  
Jay and Harry were allowed to visit Louis and Harry chanced a glance at Jay. She looked broken, probably just as bad as Harry did and he hated to think that she looked like that because of him, because of his father. He knew this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for him.  
Harry’s thoughts cut off though as soon as he caught sight of Louis once more. He didn’t really enter the room, wanting to give Jay and her son some privacy but he just needed to listen to his heartbeat so he leaned in the doorframe and stared at the boy that held his heart on that bed. Louis was tiny, something Harry had always been aware of but in the bed with the big beeping machines all around him he seemed even smaller, the casts all over him seeming to swallow him up. He watched Jay touch Louis’ hand and kiss it gently, murmuring someone soft and loving and nothing he would ever hear from his own mother. He felt horribly guilty watching her and knowing the truth but he couldn’t tell her yet, he didn’t know how.  
-  
Days went by, Louis had his second surgery and Harry would sit by his side with bags under his eyes for hours. His mother did send the basket and Harry was sure Louis would love it if he was awake, god he just prayed that Louis would wake up. He just wanted to look into his eyes again. Harry spent all day and night with Louis, telling him things since the doctors told him that maybe Louis could hear him. He had had them bring himself in a big armchair which was only allowed because he was the Prince and since he didn’t have a home he spent his nights in the room though he never slept, too afraid Louis might wake up when he was asleep and too stressed to even try. He spoke softly to Louis, telling him how he loved him and couldn’t wait for him to wake up so he could take him to Paris like he had promised. He told him how much Jay and his sisters missed him and how his life was just not the same without Louis lighting it up. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him but Louis still looked so frail and small so he just held his hand, massaging his palm softly and watched him.  
"Lou?" Harry asked, stroking the back of his cold hand with his thumb. "Today your mum brought lasagna, your favorite… A-and Gemma brought you a stuffed lion, I know how much you like lions… I-I would’ve brought something but what if you wake up and I’m not here?" Harry said, kissing the back of Louis’ hand and just staring at how perfect he looked. He sounded insane and he probably looked it to all of the nurses but he couldn’t help it. This accident was linked back to himself and the thought of losing Louis was something he couldn’t live with. He simply refused, and if he had to sit here at his bedside with Louis half alive then he would. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the bed gently, taking a slow and deep breath praying that he hadn’t actually lost his sanity.  
“Lou…” He whispered faintly, his voice sounded different now. No longer strong and confident but broken and desperate.  
“Please wake up…” He pleaded softly. He was about to rant on in his head like he usually did about all of the reasons why he couldn’t do anything without Louis when he was cut off to the feeling of movement against his palm.  
Harry’s head shot up, first looking to Louis’ small hand and then to his pale face. “Lou?” He croaked, he swore if it was his mind messing with him he would give up. But then he felt it, someone squeezing his hand with the little bit of strength that they could manage within themselves.  
“Louis!!” He cried and instantaneously tears of joy flooded from his previously dead looking eyes, he stared down at their hands, his mouth hanging open in a wide smile. His heart began to race quickly and he turned his head shouting desperately for a nurse to come and check on him.  
Louis could hear Harry the entire time and he honestly was fighting, he felt so trapped within his own body. Like he was shouting but someone removed his vocal chords. It was so frustrating, listening to someone he loved and cared so much about and hearing how broken they were and not being able to let them know that you were right here and you’d still be here. But he finally managed and he could hear the delight in Harry’s voice sounding so much lighter now and Louis felt some pride through all of this.  
He heard other voices along with Harry’s but he didn’t recognize any of them so he just squeezed Harry’s hand again to let him know that he was still right here.  
The nurses told Harry to keep talking and trying to get a reaction from Louis to which the curly haired boy just nodded and smiled delightedly, brighter than he had in days.  
“Lou, babe, please listen it’s me Hazzabear, can you please open your eyes for me? I just want to see them again.” Harry whispered gently, he was being careful with Louis’ casts as he leaned over the boy to speak into his ear.  
Harry’s voice did wonders and Louis felt shivers run down his spine, able to feel the younger boy’s breath float over his skin. He could warm him up just by listening to his voice.  
Louis attempted with all of the strength that he had to open his eyes.  
Flutter.  
His vision was blurry and Harry’s heart was racing so fast he swore he’d need his own medical treatment after this.  
Flutter.  
His vision was blurry, there was a nurse right in front of him and Harry began to let out quiet sobs.  
Flutter.  
Louis fought his eyes open, he needed to do this and he managed to keep them open a bit longer, seeing a mop of curls.  
One last flutter of his eyelashes and he was able to keep them open. Harry gasped and his hands came to cover his mouth as the tears began streaming down his face, he’d been waiting too long to see those blue eyes again. He finally saw him awake once again.  
The corners of Louis’ mouth twitched into a weak smile and he tried to speak but there was a tube down his throat. He couldn’t remember where he was or why he was there, he knew he had needed to get Harry from the airport and that was all.  
Harry on the other hand was just lost in the perfect shade of blue that he found in Louis’ eyes, he just couldn’t tear his own gaze away from him.  
He smiled impossibly wide when Louis moved his fingers again in an attempt to let him know that it was okay but at the same time he had a million and a half questions for him. Most importantly he wanted to know how in hell he wound up here. He looked up with questioning and tired eyes but Harry just smiled so wide he looked as if his face might split and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his broken nose.  
Harry was just so excited to see Louis awake, to see him smiling. He caught that look in Louis’ eyes and swallowed hard, mood slowly dropping.

“You don’t remember?” Harry asked, voice hoarse from all of the crying he had done the last couple of days. Louis shook his head and stared at him, starting to feel his senses being awoken and feeling pain in every single fiber of his body making him whine with his chest.  
Harry, alarmed, reached to push the button to call the nurse. He held Louis’ hand into his, so carefully, the white cast wasn’t the most comfortable but Harry was used to clinging to Louis’ hand with this big, thick cast making his hand seem even smaller.  
Harry nodded, kissing Louis fingers gently.

“I know it hurts.” He whispered with desperate eyes, he didn’t want Louis to feel any pain and wanted to take it all away. Louis nodded weakly with tears in his eyes and stared helplessly at harry as a nurse walked in.

“Are you feeling any p-“ the nurse was cut off by harry who practically glared at her.

“ He’s crying, of course he is in pain” Harry spat. The nurse looked at him alarmed and nervous, his voice demanding and somewhat frightening and nodded.

“We will double his medicine” she said going to the IV while Harry rubbed Louis knuckles gently with his thumb. Louis felt his lungs burning and he didn’t know why, his throat was burning as well and his whole body was in so much pain that he just laid there entirely confused. The nurse moved something and suddenly Louis felt like the answers could wait. He felt suddenly so tired but he didn’t want to sleep anymore, he wanted to be awake with Harry, he wanted to see his sisters and mum.  
Louis looked at harry with scared eyes, silently begging. Harry nodded, giving him a smile that brought him comfort.

“You’ll be okay, Lou, just rest.” He whispered kissing the top of Louis head.

A few days later they took the tube out of Louis throat and Harry decided to tell Louis what really happened, he was terrified of Louis’ reaction but he needed to know the truth.  
Harry had been so nervous for his reaction that his words came out in an entire rush, stumbling over one another as he tried to figure out what to say. How do you explain to the one you love that your father is the reason they’re lying in casts in a hospital bed?

To say he took it well would be a complete and total lie, Louis was a wreck of nerves just as bad as Harry was. He couldn’t fit his mind around how cruel and inhumane it was that the King of the country was the reason he was here but what made it harder was the fact that they couldn’t tell anyone. No one would do anything against the King and they’d only upset him and bring more danger.

He was positive that he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night anymore, always living in fear of that man that haunted Harry his entire life and now was haunting Louis. And he was right. He had nightmares constantly about the King and all of the horrible ways of which he could kill him but Harry never left his side. He was always there, always awake to comfort him and promise him that he would never let anything harm him ever again.  
Months went by, Louis stayed in bed for 5 months, all casted. He was very thin and frail and the accident made Louis’ immune system weaker so they had to be very careful with the rooms temperature.

Louis was watching tv and shivering at how cold he felt, it was one of those days where it felt like his world had ended but Harry was right there to pick him up when he was falling.   
Harry turned to look at him

“Lou?” he asked looking over at Louis who still seemed so small and frail and all Harry wanted was to cuddle him and comfort him.

Louis turned to look at him, sharp cheekbones and defeated eyes and Harry knew what he was feeling, he was feeling the same, both of them so scared since they didn’t know what would happen, they didn’t know if Louis would be able to walk when they took the cast off or if he would ever function fully again. Harry knew Louis needed to be held, Louis needed his support and he furrowed his brows trying to think of something to help until he got it, Feeling proud of himself, Harry moved the bed carefully, sliding behind Louis - whose top cast had been removed - and wrapped his arms around him from behind. The smaller boy smiled and looked up at Harry, leaning into his warmth. Harry had to fight tears constantly, hating to see Louis in this sort of condition, and kept his arms securely around him, tracing patterns lightly into his stomach. He kissed the scar of Louis’ forehead and closed his eyes, listening to the machines and the other’s steady breath. Neither of them said anything, they didn’t need to. They knew what this meant, that they would make it through like they always did.

Another few months went by, they finally took Louis’ leg casts off and he got a physical therapist to help his legs begin to work. Her name was Sarah and she was very nice to both of them.

Louis was laying on the bed, exhausted from his stretches that day, his legs hurt a bit and he looked over at Harry with a small smile. He really missed being physical with his boyfriend but he didn’t need to think about that now, he needed to focus on walking again. He was very positive about it though sometimes he got frustrated, he hated being like a baby and needing someone else to do things like go to the bathroom or take a shower. Louis had become quite handy with the wheelchair making Harry roll his eyes at all the tricks Louis tried in his room. Harry got up and walked to Louis and laid next to him

"Hey" Harry said, it had almost been a year and Harry never left, Louis was so thankful for that. The smaller boy turned on his side and smiled "Hey" he said grinning as Harry stroked his cheek, Louis wasn’t scary thin now and Harry was just so happy to see his little miracle healing. He kissed Louis forehead and closed his eyes.

"I’m so proud of you, Lou." he said "so, so, so proud" Harry whispered leaning down to press his lips to Louis’ making the smaller boy blush and shudder. Harry was really his guardian angel, he knew he wouldn’t be able to have done this without him. Harry gave him strength when he needed and even when he didn’t.

"I haven’t done anything extraordinary," Louis said pressing his lips to Harry’s plump ones as the taller boy slid his hands down to Louis’ back, rubbing the small of his back. "You survived Louis, everyone- everyone says you should’ve died…" he said, voice cracking because even the thought of Louis leaving made his heart ache. Louis blushed and kissed   
Harry’s eyelids, knowing it was hard on him. Honestly Louis wouldn’t have been able to stand watching Harry so powerless and he knows Harry feels that way so he kissed him trying to tell him that he was okay and that he will make it, as long as Harry was there.  
That night Harry made love to Louis, both so caught up with the love and passion they felt it was so intense that Louis had tears on his eyes while Harry thrusted slowly into him, he just felt so loved and so much love towards the curly haired lad above him. Louis came with a small cry of Harry’s name as Harry whispered ‘I love you’s’ and ‘you are so beautiful’ against Louis neck. They were perfect for eachother.

Another weeks went by, Jay and the girls kept visiting as well as Stan and Niall, sometimes Jay or Lottie stayed the night with Louis and Harry in the hospital room.

 

Louis was 22 now and Harry was 21. That night Jay had left early since Louis fell asleep from all the physical therapy he had that day. Harry stared at him, Louis was the most beautiful human on this earth, inside out. He always put others first, always saw the bright side even when Harry was sure there wasn’t one. He was so strong and amazing, he deserved to be treated like a prince, Harry’s prince. He looked at the promise ring Louis gave him when they first went on vacations together. He had it hanging from his neck, it wasn’t anything expensive but it held a lot of meaning. They were young but they had found each other. He took off ring and started playing with, looking at Louis’ hand and sliding it on his ring finger. Yes, Louis looked so good with a ring on his finger. Harry stared at it, admiring Louis’ hand and feeling his heart race. He hadn’t thought of marriage, he always thought he would have an arranged marriage but… Louis looked so goddamn good with Harrys ring. He took it off and slid it on Louis’ finger over and over again, thinking.

Louis stirred a bit and Harry froze, he was holding Louis’ hand and Louis was wearing the ring. Louis opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Harry.

"Hey" Louis said yawning and looking down at his hand, arching his brow "What are you doing?" He asked staring up at Harry and Harry blushed brightly.

"Uhm," Harry started "I was just appreciating how good you look with my ring…" he said smiling, dimples showing. Louis chuckled.

"I hope this isn’t your way of proposing," Louis teased and Harry felt his heart race.

"I will buy a ring." Harry said making Louis eyes go wide.

"What?" He asked as Harry took a deep breath, he knew this was it. It wasn’t how he planned his night going but-

"Louis… I want you to be mine for the rest of my life, I want to be yours. I want to be there in the good and the bad…" he said with shaky voice and sliding the ring again into it’s place.

"Would you marry me?" He asked knowing this was crappy but he already had planned on buying a ring and proposing properly eventually. Louis felt his eyes fill with tears, of course he wanted to get married to the love of his life. He threw himself to Harry and laughed into his neck.

"Hazz!” he said with watery eyes, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he chanted, making Harry relax and press his lips to Louis’.  
Life was good. Life was finally going how it was supposed to.

A few weeks after the accidental engagement, Louis was learning to walk again, with Harry holding his hips to help him making Louis feel like a baby. They hadn’t told anyone they were engaged, were waiting until Harry got a proper ring but he hadn’t had the time to look for one. Louis was taking small steps towards the window holding onto his walker as Harry smiled and stood next to him, he was so happy to see Louis in his own feet again.

"My polo tournament is starting soon, I was wondering if you’d like to come." Harry said watching how Louis let go of his walker and tried to walk but he just stumbled and was about to fall but Harry caught him.

"Careful there love," he said kissing Louis softly as Louis groaned. "I can do it." he insisted, ignoring Harry’s question. Louis often got frustrated with himself.  
Harry sighed softly, “You need a break boo.” He said softly. Thankfully Harry was an incredibly patient person or this wouldn’t have worked in the slightest.

But even though it was hard to handle and he rarely got a good night’s sleep he still made it. There was nothing he’d really rather be doing either. He was supposed to attend all of the royal engagements but he was disgusted with his father and downright refused anytime it was brought up. The only thing he ever left the hospital for was Polo and that was just some mornings and he came back as soon as he could. He had a bit of separation anxiety for Louis now, he didn’t like to not have him in his sights. He felt like he always needed to be there, holding his hand or listening to the monitors to let him know that he was still alright and no one else was going to hurt him. It probably wasn’t healthy for himself but he was happy to be doing it and happy to get to be there to see all of the improvements Louis had made.

“I don’t need a break.” Louis huffed, grabbing the walker again with a crease between his eyebrows.

Harry bit his lip and just nodded. He’d learned to accept the moodiness that was brought on with all of this, he would be frustrated too so he couldn’t blame Louis. They didn’t fight but the older boy tended to snap at him or dismiss his efforts if he was having a bad day and Harry would just sit back and let it subside, waiting for the Louis he knew to come back and this one to calm down.

He tried walking without his walker again and stumbled. Harry caught him, his reflexes sharp and precise and Louis pushed his hands away when he was standing again. “Just let me do it.” He muttered.

Harry didn’t bring up his tournament again until a few days later and thankfully caught Louis at a better time. “My uhm, Polo tournament is in two weeks…” He said as he flipped through a magazine he didn’t care about.

Louis looked away from the telly to see him, “Where is it?” He asked.

“It’s travel…” He answered, “The team is going to a couple of different countries to play depending on how much we win… I don’t think I’ll go.” He said.

“Harry, you’re Captain.” Louis pointed out. He felt bad that Harry was barely living his life when he had so much potential to.

“Well yeah, but it’s not like they really need me, they’re a wonderful team.” “And you’re a wonderful Captain who should be there leading them.” Louis added raising an eyebrow.

“What would keep you here?”

“Well.. I mean, I figured I could help you and we could just uh, hang out and everything.” He suggested softly and Louis caught on.

“You know Sarah mentioned that getting out more might help me.” He said as Harry’s face perked up. “She said as long as I was monitored and had a nurse with me then I should be fine going anywhere I like.”

“Are you saying that-”

“If you want me to then I would love to accompany you in your tournament.” Louis finished with a smile that had Harry beaming. The last thing he wanted to do was skip a major tournament with his only group of friends and socialization outside of Louis.

“Really? I can speak to Sarah just in case… but we can hire nurses to come with, and I can memorize your exercises so we can do them together.” He rambled happily and Louis felt good being the one to make Harry smile this time.

“Besides, I really want to see somewhere new and not these stupid walls anymore.” Louis added.  
Harry had arranged everything, they had all of Louis’ medications and personal nurses that would travel with them to aid and assist Louis whenever he needed it plus all of Harry’s guards were extraordinarily trained.

Louis used a walker when he needed it but he could stand on his own for short periods of time as well as walk a little bit but not very far.  
Louis’ family came along since Jay could never afford proper vacations and they would have more time to spend with Louis in a better environment than the hospital and the lot of them piled onto Harry’s personal jet together to fly to the first site in Scotland.

Getting to leave the hospital was like an entire new world for Louis. He was so excited to feel the sun and the rain and the wind and was ecstatic the majority of the day, calming all of Harry’s worries that this entire trip would ruin the progress. He did all of his exercises with Louis in their massive hotel suites and Louis’ footing was improving everyday. In the meantime Harry’s team really was incredible and they were undefeated already. Louis had never really gotten to see a polo match before but Harry looked so good in his uniform and he died a little every time he pointed and waved to him from the back of his horse.

Harry introduced him to every royal alive and though he knew they all judged him, they were very kind in the Prince’s presence and the way Harry spoke with them was so different than how he spoke with Louis. It was precise and thoughtful and formal, it made him sound older and more intelligent and incredibly attractive. He really was the Prince his title stated even if behind closed doors he was just a silly dork who loved a poor boy and hated McDonald’s.

They went all over it seemed, Scotland, Ireland, Italy, Greece, France, Spain, Germany… and every new place seemed just a little bit more wonderful than the last. They stayed in hotels with massive suites and views of beautiful landmarks and scenery. Harry’s family was here as well - which Harry claimed was only for publicity and not support - but they kept clear of them as much as possible. The only time it seemed they needed to see each other was when the photographer’s came onto the field after a match. Harry would stand stiff as a board and with an entirely fake smile he’d perfected his whole life and his father would stand just behind him at his side, a strong hand on his shoulder making it look fond and as family-esque as possible.  
Anne would be at his other side but he could tolerate her a million times better than his father. He enjoyed seeing Gemma though since they’d always gotten along and she joined he and Louis for lunch several times. Those meant the world to Harry though because not only was she trying to make Louis feel comfortable, but she was entirely genuine about it. She wasn’t faking when she complimented him and was actually interested when he answered her questions.  
All too soon though, Louis found himself in the audience, clapping excitedly as Harry’s team was presented roses and a trophy at the finale of their match. Undefeated, he couldn’t even believe it.

Sometimes he forgot how amazing of a person he found Harry to be. They usually spent time at Louis’ house or out at restaurants and typically Harry liked to try to learn Louis’ culture and how to better adjust to it. He didn’t get to see Harry do the things he loved very often and it meant a lot to be here watching him achieve all of this. And suddenly he wanted to surround himself in Harry doing different things he loved. Like watch him talk about one of those fancy books he’s read, or play golf in his backyard or even just feed his horses because he’s sure he must do it as if they’re the most precious things in the world. Because that was the kind of person that Harry was and Louis loved it.  
When everyone was allowed to leave it wasn’t hard to spot curly hair above all of the fancy hats surrounding him, flopping about on it’s way towards him. “Lou!!” He yelled excitedly and before Louis could see him, arms were coming around him and lifting him up to pull into a tight hug.  
“I’m so proud of you,” Louis breathed into his ear with a massive smile.  
“You’re my good luck charm,” Harry said brightly but Louis shook his head. “No, you’re just incredible.” He hummed and the way Harry didn’t retort back let him know that he was accepting the compliment and he could practically feel the younger boy swelling up with pride. “Come on there’s a massive dinner and cakes and everything.” Harry said sweetly and helped him with his walker as they made their way with the crowd into the massive dining hall.  
The chandeliers were like the ones at the palace and everything screamed royalty as they were escorted to the table with Harry’s team. Harry pulled the chair for him and Louis smiled as he took a seat, “This is incredible, Haz… thank you for bringing me. And everyone.” He said nodding to the table his family was at as respected guests. He just couldn’t believe they got to experience this all.

Dinner went by slow since Harry kept having to excuse himself to go and speak with different people, always shaking hands and kissing cheeks. He had to stand with his father for a bit and they made some awful excuse at small talk with each other that made Louis wonder if anyone actually believed they got along. But come to think of it, half of the relationships around him seemed overly fake and scripted. He couldn’t imagine having been raised in that lifestyle.  
It was after dessert that the best part of the night came. Everyone had glasses of wine and champagne, the tables had been cleared and the room was genuinely having a very nice time. Even Louis felt comfortable speaking with Harry’s team mates while Harry was conversing with just about everyone. Louis kept looking around curiously at everything, he was so fascinated by the way people behaved around Harry. He was talking to some duke and hadn’t even noticed when the curly haired boy left his side.  
Harry was a nervous wreck. His hands were sweating and his legs felt like jelly under him. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to find courage in his reflection. He was Harry Styles, the crowned Prince of the UK, the future King. He was positive of this, he had never in his life wanted anything as badly as he wanted this.

Harry wanted Louis for himself, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the shorter boy at his side. He longed to always be there for him, to be able to wake up beside him every morning, and know that he is the reason behind his smile and his laugh. He wished to be the comfort and the strength that Louis needed in his life, and he wanted the other to know that Harry was serious. That he wasn’t ever going to leave, that he would be with him until their dying breaths. He’d hold his hand when they were gray and old, listen to his voice until he needed an aid to hear it. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his lifetime with him.  
Harry looked down at the golden ring he had designed and made specially for Louis. It was gorgeous, with several stones, the entire design surpassing any other he had looked into buying. He could imagine it on Louis’ small hand, the gold accenting his tanned fingers and the gems dazziling every time he moved. He just couldn’t wait to be able to call him husband… Louis Styles… It sounded like destiny. He repeated the name a few times, tasting it and feeling his smile grow wider as he gained the courage that he had needed.  
Harry walked back into the hall and made sure that everyone was watching as he walked to where Louis was speaking to his mother. He knew he needed to make this better than the hospital, to make it real and public for everyone to see their love.  
Louis looked stunning before him, his perfectly fitted suit and suspenders showing off his body. It didn’t even matter that he was clutching a walker to help support his legs, that meant nothing to Harry. He stared into Louis’ bright eyes and took a deep breath, his heart beginning to race. He picked up a glass and raised it, watching as everyone did the same.

Louis gazed up at him assuming that a speech about polo was going to come, but instead Harry surprised the entire room and knelt down onto one knee, practically causing Louis to choke on his sip of wine. He glanced around quickly, his face flushing nervously. Everyone was watching curiously though he knew a lot of them were judging. Suddenly it didn’t matter though because Harry’s hand was on his, bringing it to his face and kissing the back of his palm. The younger boy drew in another deep breath, telling himself not to screw this up for it would be one of the most important moments of his life.  
“Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry started, his eyes were already glassy and he looked like he was torn between bursting into tears and running to go get sick he was so nervous.  
“I can’t put into words how much we’ve been through together over the past years. We’ve gotten into masses of trouble for ridiculous things like getting you out of school or sneaking you into the palace…” He said smiling slowly through his words. “You’re my first love but there’s more than that, you’re the only person I’ve ever trusted enough to let myself love as passionately as I do.” He said trying not to get too emotional. He would still just be going from girl to girl and bed to bed every night if he hadn’t been lucky enough to run into Louis that day.

"I couldn’t envision anyone better for myself… you’re so strong, you turn my worst days into times where breathing is easier and smiles are possible… you can make me laugh at things I never found humorous until you came into my life, and you’ve brought so many wonderful things into my life that I would have otherwise never knew existed. You’ve opened my eyes to an entirely different world from my own, a world that I want to bond with mine and live in a perfect mix… like us…" He said somewhat nervously.  
"I want to show you everything that I know, to give you everything I have, and everything that I am…I want to wake up with you always at my side, to grow old with you even if our hair turns gray and our faces wrinkly." He said smiling with watery eyes. "I want to be the reason for your gorgeous smile…" and now tears were openly slipping down his cheek as well as Louis’. And to them it was like they were the only two living people in the world at the moment. They were one hundred percent engulfed in their own little world that they were ready to start together.

Louis could believe his ears and his heart began to race as he watched Harry’s hands shakily reach into his jacket pocket and fish out a small decorated box. “Louis…” He started as he fumbled clumsily with the box.

He got it open and his eyes went back to Louis as Louis’ went to the gorgeous ring cushioned inside. “Will you marry me and be by my side for the rest of our lives?”  
Tears were streaming down their faces, Louis’ hand was covering his mouth but it didn’t stop the way he nodded instantly. He was too caught up to form proper words and threw himself at Harry, being thankful that he caught him because Louis’ legs wouldn’t have.

"Yes! Yes! Yesss!!!" He exclaimed as Harry stumbled backwards. Their lives were beginning to make sense now. Louis wouldn’t have to work his arse off for little pay, Harry wouldn’t have to fight everything alone anymore. They would have and support each other from now on and forever.  
Harry’s lips found Louis’, kissing him through every exclamation of ‘yes’ that was still slipping from his mouth. They poured their love into the kiss and Harry blindly slid the ring onto Louis’ finger, his hands still shaking with the rush of nerves and excitement.  
Louis pulled back to gaze down at him with bright blue eyes, barely hearing the applause surrounding them. “Fiance…” He whispered as Harry smiled so dazzlingly wide he was sure it must hurt. “Fiance…”

-

 

They were a happily engaged couple. Harry convinced his mother and the parliament that it wouldn’t change a thing if he was married to a royal or a commoner, after all Louis would become a duke after the wedding. And when he had the title he would begin to take lessons so that he could better understand their position and how important it is that he take part in everything. Harry started taking his role as a Prince more seriously, going to every event and always finding an excuse to show off Louis’ ring. Being royalty meant more to him now than it ever had before, he had someone to prove himself to.  
The two of their faces made the cover of every magazine and newspaper, and they even found out that venders actually sold mugs and plates to commemorate their love. They were making history together.  
Louis found it all very strange but he wasn’t going to lie he was beyond excited for it. Planning and talking about it consumed the majority of his time, he worked with recognized planners and chefs and he and Harry got the final say in everything. Though they did have several royal traditions that they needed to follow. He didn’t mind though, it made it all more meaningful that way.  
And when the day had finally come the wedding concluded as the best day of the two of their lives. They got away with a party entirely free of press and filled with Louis’ massive family who loved being a part of such an incredible celebration. Half of the people Louis had never met but they all accepted him none the less and what mattered was that Harry was proud of him and he was proud of Harry. They wanted nothing more than to be each other’s.  
After the wedding Louis moved into the palace and started working as a Duke. He went to events with Harry and began learning all of the important traditions and etiquette that he needed to be considered royalty. He picked up a few more languages since they traveled a lot, and he learned all of the important information on their politics and economy. He just wanted to be someone that Harry could be proud of.  
Despite how drastically busy their lives became with everything going on the two always managed to find enough time to whisper those important words to each other.  
I love you.

And they meant it every time, they were each other’s soul mates and practically had become one by this point.  
Everything became easier when the King died. He died in a tragic car accident though Louis and Harry saw it as Karma. Harry wasn’t heart broken in the least, after all the man made it his career to ruin his life. He hadn’t succeeded though, he had only made Harry stonger. The accident did bring he and Anne closer though since he was there for her when she needed him. And it meant a lot considering Harry had always wanted a family that he could love to be around, and now he had it. He had proven himself to his mother and even he and Gemma grew closer.

And after everything that he had been through Harry stepped up to be one of the best Kings that the UK had ever had. And to his delight everyone grew very fond of Louis as well. People stopped looking down on him for being a commoner since he had adjusted so easily to the new lifestyle and had made the appropriate changes to be who he was.  
Together they were practically labeled a Dream Team. The press could still easily catch photos of the two of them staring fondly at one another, it was impossible to doubt how much they cared for each other. And in the future when their kids looked back on it, Harry and Louis went down as one of the best things to happen to the UK. They made history together for breaking tradition, social restrictions and changing the world. If not heroes, they were role models.

**Author's Note:**

> omg guys feedback is appreciated anyway thanks again to hunter and devon, I really hope you liked it, I worked on this for like a month, its the longest thingy Ive written so yeah I would like to know what you think even if you thought it sucked so I can improve! thanks for taking your time and reading this!
> 
> lots of love
> 
> Mel


End file.
